Vengeance on an Innocent Soul
by writingismylife0101
Summary: He stole his dream girl. He stole his position on the field. He hated his guts, but he was in love with her. He didn't want to hurt her. He wants revenge, and she's part of the master plan. He was right; revenge is best served cold.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys! I know I haven't been on in a while. I've had a lot going on with family members and vacations. To make up for it, I wrote this story. I was up one night and it just popped into my head. So, without further ado, I give you** ** _Vengeance on an Innocent Soul._**

Riley woke up with a smile on her face. The feeling in her stomach made her all giggly. She walked to her closet and picked out a turquoise sweater and a pair of black leggings since it was cold. She also put on her brown Uggs. As she was taking off her pajamas, she got a text message. It was from Lucas.

 **Good morning, City Girl :))**

Riley smiled as the butterflies in her stomach grew. She loved talking to Lucas. She instantly responded.

 _Morning, Country Boy :))_

Riley hit send and took off her pajamas. She put on her sweater and leggings. As she was putting on her socks, she got another text.

 **What are you doing? ;)**

Riley laughed at the winky face. She slipped on her pink fuzzy socks and responded.

 _Getting ready for school. What are you doing? :D_

Riley put her phone on her dresser and put on her Uggs. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She was deciding what she was going to do with her hair when her phone buzzed again.

 _Can't that boy put his phone down for five minutes and let me get ready?_ Riley laughed to herself as she walked back to her room. When she checked who the message was from, the number was unknown. Not long after she had picked up her phone, Lucas texted her. She read the one from Lucas first.

 **Texting you and eating breakfast :))**

She responded immediately.

 _Awwwe! What are you eating?_

Then Riley read the one from the unknown number. She gasped at what she saw.

 _ **Watch your back, Riley Matthews**_

Riley walked downstairs and joined her family for breakfast. As she was eating pancakes, Lucas's ringtone played throughout the room. She answered the phone, despite her father's wishes.

 _Hey, what's_ up? **  
** **I'm on my way to pick you up. I'll be there in ten** minutes.  
 _Okay!_

She hung up the phone and finished her breakfast. She rushed to her room and braided her hair to the side. She didn't put on any makeup. She put on her perfume and grabbed her purse and ran back downstairs. As she reached the living room, the sound of the buzzer was heard.

 **It's Lucas**

Riley rushed over to the speaker box and said, "Come on up!" As she grabbed her backpack, Lucas came through the door.

"Ready to go, Riles?" he asked. She nodded and waved to her family. They rushed downstairs and out of the complex. Riley decided to break the silence.

"Lucas, can I tell you something?" Riley asked. She was about to break the ice about the text she had received.

"You can tell me anything," Lucas responded. He looked down at her hand and interlaced it with his. Riley smiled at his gesture and spoke up.

"I received a text this morning from an unknown number. It said 'Watch your back, Riley Matthews', but I didn't respond," Riley said as she and Lucas stopped walking and faced each other. Lucas couldn't believe that someone would want to mess with his city girl.

"Riley, I'm walking you home and spending every living and breathing moment with you until we figure out who this guy is," Lucas said as he brought his girlfriend in for a hug. "I'll always protect you."

Riley smiled to herself. Lucas really was a one of a kind boy. Then, out of no where, Riley's phone buzzed. When she looked at her phone to see who it was, she gave Lucas a look. It was from the mystery person.

 _ **Your boyfriend can't protect you forever!**_

Lucas was enraged. Someone was threatening his girl. Whoever this person was, they were messing with the wrong guy. He grabbed Riley's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. She was so close to him that she could put her head on his shoulder. So, she did. As they reached the end of Bleecker Street, it started snowing.

 ***At School***

Maya was waiting for Riley in front of her locker with Farkle. Maya was already mad that morning. Ginger, her ferret, had peed on her new shoes.

"Farkle where are they?" Maya asked impatiently as she paced back and forth in front of Riley's locker. No sooner did the words come out of her mouth when Riley and Lucas came walking in.

"They're here," said Farkle as Maya shot him a look. They noticed that Riley and Lucas both had snowflakes in their hair. Riley opened her locker to put her backpack inside it when she received another text. It was the mystery person once again.

 _ **Don't get to cozy with your boyfriend. I'll get you. Soon.**_

Maya didn't notice the scared look on Riley's face, and neither did Farkle, but Lucas did.

"Riley, was it that mysterious person again?" asked Lucas as he stepped close to Riley. Riley nodded her head in response.

'What mystery person?" asked Maya and Farkle at the same time. Riley explained to them the situation and they started to get protective of Riley as well, but not as much as Lucas. Then, another ding was heard. It was Riley's phone that buzzed. She looked down slowly and released a sigh of relief when she saw the text was from her mom.

Love you baby girl! Have a wonderful day!

Riley smiled at the text. You would think she'd be embarrassed, but she wasn't. At least her mom cared enough to send her a message in the morning.

Then, Riley felt a hand in her hair. It was Lucas's hand.

"You've got a little something in your hair," he said as he pulled out a snowflake. Riley smiled and ran her fingers through his hair to get the snowflakes out of his hair.

"Gross!' said Maya and Farkle at the same time. Maya made gagging noises along with Farkle.

"Just kiss her already!" said Farkle as he covered his eyes and Maya's.

Lucas lifted Riley's chin up and gave her a quick peck on the lips before class started. The only thought running through Lucas's mind was, " _No one is touching my princess, unless they want to deal with me_."

 **And there's chapter one. I know it's not long, but I did what I could. If this story can get five reviews or more on this chapter, I'll upload the next one. Anyway, what were your thoughts? What would you like to see in chapter 2? Review, follow, and favorite! Until next time, loves. :) :***


	2. I'll Never Let Anything Happen to You

**OMG! GUYS! 16 reviews?! Thank you all so much! As I saw in the reviews, more protective and romantic Lucas. I just want to say one thing: Riley will not get bullied really bad, but some things will be said between her and someone. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 2 *Notice that ado and two rhyme :)***

The day flew by, and Riley thanked God for that. As she walked to her locker, just as she had suspected, Lucas stuck by her side. If he wasn't beside her, either Farkle or Maya was. Riley didn't have any homework, because it was Friday. She grabbed her backpack and turned to Lucas.

"You ready?" asked Lucas as he held his hand out for Riley to take, in which she did.

"Yeah, let's go," Riley said as she and Lucas walked out of the building. Not long after they left, the snow started back up and Riley was shaking. Lucas took off his letterman jacket (YES I KNOW THAT IS A BIG DEAL!) and put on Riley's shoulders.

"Lucas, you'll freeze! Put this back on," Riley said as she tried to take off the jacket when she noticed it was his letterman jacket. She was shocked; this was a big deal. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucas.

"No, I insist. I'd rather freeze than let my girl freeze," Lucas said as he pulled Riley into him. Riley blushed. They walked on toward Bleecker Street. As they were nearing the street, Riley's phone buzzed. It was the mystery person.

"Ugh!" Riley cried out in distress. Lucas stopped in his tracks as he and Riley read the message together.

 _ **His letterman jacket? Seriously Riley? You should be wearing mine!**_

Riley looked around to see who was watching them, but no one was there. Riley was really scared now. This guy, which she now knew because he said 'his letterman jacket'.

"Come on, Riley. We need to get to your apartment," as Lucas and Riley started walking faster towards her apartment. To be honest, Lucas was freaked out a little, too! Someone wanted his princess, his girl, his everything. But why? Well, she was beautiful, smart, quirky, funny, lovable; she had the most beautiful brown eyes, and when she was thinking really hard, she would crinkle her nose and put on her "thinking face" and... he was rambling in his mind again. They finally reached Riley's apartment. Riley patted her pockets for her keys, but they weren't there.

"Shoot, I forgot my keys this morning," said Riley as she pushed the button.

"Hey, it's Riley! I forgot my keys," she said into the box. No response. "Looks like we're going up to the bay window." Lucas let out a frustrated sigh. Not only was the snow coming down harder, and he was starting to shake and shiver, but he started climbing the fire escape to her bay window. As they climbed, Riley was huffing and puffing air, and so was Lucas. Soon, they were on the fire escape where her bay window was. Thankfully, it was unlocked. So, Riley opened her window up and crawled inside while Lucas followed.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate," said Riley. So, they walked downstairs only to hear the sounds of keys jingling.

"Get down," whispered Lucas as he and Riley ran quietly back up the stairs. Soon, they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Riley, are you home?" asked Topanga. She set down her briefcase on the end table beside the door.

"Here I am, mom," said Riley as she walked downstairs, still wearing Lucas's letterman jacket. Topanga didn't notice at first because she was fixing a cup of coffee for herself.

"So, Riley, anything happen at school today?" her mother questioned, still not looking over at Riley. Riley motioned for Lucas to come downstairs.

"Um, actually, yeah. A lot of things happened," said Riley as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She wasn't much shorter than he was, so it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually helped Riley to explain to her mother what happened.

"What the!?" Topanga had finally looked up and saw not only her daughter, but also her daughter's boyfriend. _She's wearing his letterman jacket_ she noted to herself.

"We," Riley said, putting emphasis on the word, "have something to tell you." Riley finally pulled away from Lucas and sat down at the table, followed by Lucas. Topanga quickly sat down across from the two love-struck teenagers.

"Go on," Topanga said.

"So, as I was getting ready this morning, Lucas was texting me," Riley began. "So, after a few texts, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Well, about five minutes later, I heard my phone go off, thinking it was Lucas. It wasn't. It was from a mysterious guy. He said 'Watch your back, Riley Matthews'. So, I ignored it and went on with getting ready. Then, while Lucas and I were walking, I got another text from him saying 'your boyfriend can't protect you forever. Then, at school, he said, 'Don't get too cozy with your boyfriend. I'll get you. Soon. And then, as Lucas was walking me home, I got another text from the guy. It said 'His letterman jacket? Seriously Riley!? You should be wearing mine!" And that's what happened today." Riley took a deep breath after she finished talking. She got up and made two cups of hot chocolate.

"Riley, let me see your phone," said Topanga. Riley gave her mother her phone. Topanga wrote the number down and gave Riley her phone back. Riley finished making the hot chocolate and gave Lucas a cup. The trio sat around the table and talked.

Finally, Cory arrived. (Auggie is at his grandparents) His face turned red when he saw Lucas sitting at the table with his daughter.

"Friar!" Cory yelled as he threw down his briefcase and rushed towards the poor teen. Lucas jumped up and ran from Cory. Around the couch, around the coffee table, around the kitchen table, Cory chased Lucas. Finally, Topanga grabbed Cory by the arm, in which stopped him, and Lucas took his place beside Riley.

"Riley, when did he give you his letterman jacket?" asked Cory and Topanga together. Lucas and Riley looked at each other and smiled.

"I actually gave Riley my letterman jacket when it started snowing because she was cold and.." Lucas was cut off by his phone. His mom texted him.

 **Where are you! You should've been home hours ago!**

Lucas sighed. He texted his mom back.

 _Hanging with Riley. Be home in a few minutes! I lost track of time._

"Who was that, Lucas?" Riley asked. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"My mom," he said. "She's freaking out because I didn't come home. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas got up from the table. Cory and Topanga quietly slipped out of the room and left the two teens alone. Riley got up and walked with Lucas to the door.

"Here, take your letterman jacket," Riley said as she shrugged it off her shoulders and held it out for him. He laughed and put his head down.

"Keep it," he said as he lifted his head back up to face his beautiful girlfriend. She blushed, smiled, and looked down, and she couldn't have looked cuter doing it.

"Really?" Riley asked as she walked to the coat hanger to hang it up. Lucas walked up to her and put his arms around her and hugged her. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, because number one; you're my girlfriend, and number two; you look really good in it," Lucas said while smirking at her. He didn't give her time to say anything because he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Lucas wanted to tell her 'I love you' right then and there, but Cory and Topanga were in the apartment, and he wanted the moment to be more romantic. All the feelings came to a close when Riley's phone buzzed. It was the mystery guy once again. Riley's stomach churned enough to where she wanted to throw up.

 _ **Did you really think I was dumb enough to give you my actual number? You poor girl. That's what I like about you. Your beautiful brown eyes are so easy to get lost in. Your full lips are so kissable, Oh my God! You had to choose him! You'll find out who I am soon enough, but I don't want to rush into things. Oh, and by the way, your blonde best friend is pretty good looking too! I'll see you around, Babe.**_

"Lucas, read this!" Riley said as she gave her phone to Lucas. Lucas read over the message. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened up until his hand was white. Lucas gave Riley back her phone.

 _Who in the hell is messing with my girl_ Lucas thought to himself.

"Riley, we are going to catch this guy! I'm not letting him get near you or Maya! Maya is like my little sister, and she's your best friend. I'll let Farkle know to keep a watch on Maya," Lucas said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"When we find out who's doing this, please don't go all 'bad boy' on him," Riley said as she gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "You better head home before your mother calls you again."

"Bye, princess," Lucas said as he gave one last long kiss to Riley before leaving. As he pulled away, she smiled and blushed.

"Bye, Cowboy," Riley said as Lucas stepped out the door. She smiled one last time before shutting the door. When she did, she sunk down the door on the floor, and sighed. She really did love that boy. Little did she know Lucas did the same thing. Only his thoughts were _I really love my princess_.

 **Did you guys enjoy that chapter? What about the Rucas fluff? Please review, follow or favorite. Bye my loves :))))**


	3. Realization

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! School started today, and all my free time went through the window! So, now I give you Chapter 3.**

 _"Lucas, where are you?" Riley called. She was in an unknown place with a scary feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around for her boyfriend, but he was no where to be found. Soon, four men approached Riley and grabbed her by her arms._

 _"Lucas! HELP!" Riley screamed even louder. The men took her to a black sudan and loaded her inside. Screams were heard from the streets, but no one cared to help the poor teenager. Riley looked to her left and found her boyfriend battered and bruised. Then, she heard the most evil laughter. She looked around, but the men had disappeared. Riley screamed for help, but no one came to her rescue. She started crying while trying to wake her boyfriend._

 _"Lucas, wake up! Come on! I know you can hear me!" Riley said as she shook her boyfriend. Nothing happened. When she gave up after ten long minutes, she stayed in her seat and cried. Suddenly she stopped. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge._

 _"You didn't think I'd give you the chance to escape me, now did you? You poor girl," said the mysterious voice. Riley looked around to find Lucas gone._

 _"Who are you and what have you done with Lucas?" Riley asked shakily. Then, the mysterious voice laughed and sighed._

 _"We've done away with him, Riley. Now, you're all mine! We can finally be together!" said the voice as Riley vigorously shook her head._

 _"No! We will never be together, you stupid, cowardly fool! You will never have me!" Riley said with confidence._

 _"Sorry, princess, but this isn't a fairytale. There is no happy ending for you," said the voice as Riley started tearing up._

 _"This may not be a fairytale, but I will NEVER under ANY circumstances go out with you!" said Riley as the voice got angrier._

 _"SHUT UP!" yelled the voice. Riley's breath hitched in her throat as if she couldn't speak. "We will be together. Lucas can't get in the way anymore! We can live happily ever after if you'll let it be!"_

 _"NO! Let me go, please?" begged Riley as the tears started falling. Then, the voice got quiet._

 _"Don't cry, angel. Cheer up! I don't want to see you cry," said the voice sympathetically. But Riley didn't stop._

 _"I am NOT your angel! Don't call me that! Just please, please let me go!" Riley pleaded._

 _"I will never let you go! I just got you!" shouted the voice._

 _"We won't be happy! You'll be miserable with me! Just let me go! I'll just be a burden to you," said Riley as she tried to stop crying._

 _"You will never be a burden to me! We may not be happy, but we can try to make it work," said the voice soothingly._

 _"Please, just let me go!" Riley screamed as she let all of her tears flow._

 _"NO! Like I said earlier, I will never let you go! I just go you! It took me forever to get you!" said the voice roughly._

 _Then, everything went black._

 **I know this chapter is short, but I have a very good reason why! If I can get up to 37-45 reviews on this chapter, I'll update by Wednesday or Thursday or Friday. So, how did you like this chapter? I know there is no Rucas, but there will be PLENTY of Rucas in the next chapter. Tell your friends to read and review this story! Review, Favorite, or Follow, or do all three or none. I'll take suggestions from anyone, but I will not promise I'll use everyone's. I am writing a one-shot, too, so be on the lookout!**

 **Until next time,  
Writingismylife0101**


	4. Stuck in Darkness Part 1

**So you guys got confused in the last chapter... I know! You, hopefully, will understand it better now in this chapter. Thank you for all of your sweet reviews! Ya'll made me smile. Thank you! Now I give you Chapter 4 of** _Vengeance on an Innocent Soul_ **.**

Riley woke up in a rush. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was literally pounding out of her chest. She looked over to the clock and it read _2:45_. Riley was fully awake and she wasn't going back to sleep. That dream, or as she would prefer a nightmare, haunted her mind now. Seeing Lucas's battered and bruised body and hearing the mysterious guy's voice was enough. She grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

 _Hey, can't sleep. R U up?_

She sent the message and sat up in her bed. She went to use the bathroom when her phone buzzed. She ran to her phone and picked it up.

 **Yeah, City Girl, I'm awake. What's going on?**

Riley smiled at her loving and caring boyfriend. He was always so thoughtful, and she couldn't ask for anyone better. She immediately texted back.

 _I had a nightmare with you and the mysterious guy... Now, I am totally freaked out!_

Riley hit send and ran to use the bathroom. As she walked out, her phone started vibrating. It was Lucas calling.

 _Hey  
_ **Hey, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay.  
** _You don't know what I saw in my nightmare. You were bruised and battered and...  
_ **Princess, I'm okay! I promise nothing is happening.  
** _Okay. I feel better now. I've got to go if I don't want to wake up Auggie and my parents.  
_ **Okay, and try to get some more sleep.  
** _I will now that you called.  
_ **See you in about three hours.  
** _Okay, can't wait. Bye!  
_ **Bye**

Riley hung up the phone and laid it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and rolled over. Then, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _*Fast Forward*_**

Riley woke up to a gray sky and new fallen snow. It was 6:15, and surprisingly, she was chipper. She got up and put on her green t-shirt and black leggings with her light brown Uggs. She also put on her white winter coat. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her hair out. She left it in its natural curls. Then she put on simple makeup; mascara, blush, lip gloss... Then, she brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and checked her phone. She had a text from Maya and Lucas. She also had one from the mystery guy. She read the one from Maya first.

 **Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! School was cancelled.**

Riley huffed. She had gotten dressed for nothing. Then, she opened the one from Lucas.

 **Would you like to join me in the park around ten this morning?**

She smiled and responded.

 _Yeah! I just woke up. You can come over if you want :)_

Then, she read the one from the mystery guy. She threw up a little in her mouth when she read the text.

 _ **Good morning, beautiful! Just texted you to see how you slept ;)**_

Then, she received a text back from Lucas.

 **Okay, I'll be over in about ten minutes. Tell your father where he won't kill me ;)**

Riley smiled. She walked out of her room and downstairs. She was surprised to find her mother up but not her father.

"Hey, mom? Is it all right if Lucas can come over?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, sure!" said Topanga as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Where's dad?" Riley asked.

"He's in bed reading," said Topanga. Riley walked to her parents' bedroom and found her father sitting in the chair beside the window.

"Dad, Lucas is on his way over. He's taking me to the park after 10," Riley said.

"That's fine with me, sweetheart. Just be careful," said Cory as he shooed her out of the room. She walked back in the kitchen to see her mother packing her briefcase.

"Bye, mom! I love you. Have a safe trip to work!" said Riley as her mom walked out the door.

"Love you, sweetheart," said Topanga as she shut the door. Auggie was still asleep, and her dad was in his room, so Riley made her and Lucas a cup of hot chocolate. As she was putting the marshmallows in, the buzzer went off.

"It's Lucas," Lucas said through the box. Riley rushed over and pressed the button.

"Come on up," she said as she skipped back over to the table to finish adding marshmallows to the hot chocolate. As soon as she added the last few, Lucas walked in.

"Hey, beautiful! What's going on?" said Lucas as he took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Making hot chocolate," Riley said as she grabbed both cups and gave Lucas one. They sat on the couch in a comfortable silence drinking their hot chocolate. Riley set her hot chocolate down and looked at Lucas. Lucas set his cup down immediately.

"He texted me again," said Riley as she looked down at her hands. Lucas placed his right hand over her hands and squeezed them. That gave Riley tingles that shot up her spine.

"He's not going to touch you, City Girl, and what did he say?" asked Lucas as he scooted closer to Riley. She still had her head down, and Lucas's hand was still on hers.

"He said, 'Good morning, beautiful! Just texted you to see how you slept' and I almost threw up," Riley said finally looking up to meet Lucas's emerald green eyes. Lucas moved his hand from on top of hers and stood up. He paced back and forth, tossing ideas back and forth. Riley stood up and grabbed Lucas's arms.

"Riley, I don't want to lose you. I'm scared for you. For us. If anything were to happen to you, I would die. I'm worried that we won't find this guy and that he'll keep torturing you. Then, he'll finally catch you and I won't be there to stop it," Lucas said as he pulled his princess into his chest and stroked her brown hair. Riley hugged him back.

"I don't want to lose you either, Lucas. I'm scared of what he's going to do to me if he does catch me. I can't keep on going as if nothing's happening. I'm getting threats and messages that I don't want," Riley said into his chest as she let out a puff of air. They finally pulled apart from their hug and sat down on the couch. Riley snuggled up to him and interlocked his arm with hers. She laid her head down on Lucas's shoulders. Finally, Lucas had had enough. He picked up Riley's head. He put his finger under her chin and tilted it up. He kissed her. The kiss was full of passion, want, desire, love... Riley was enjoying every minute of it, and so was Lucas. That is, until a sound was heard from behind them.

"Gross! That's going to haunt me in my sleep now!" said Riley's now seven year old brother. She looked over at him and stuck out her tongue. Auggie repeated her actions and ran back upstairs, faking gags as he went.

"Where were we?" smirked Lucas as Riley turned back around. She laughed.

"Just kiss me, Cowboy, before I get up," Riley said as Lucas leaned in and kissed her just like he had before. He moved his hand and placed it on her back, bringing her closer to him. Riley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They finally pulled apart and put their foreheads together. They were both breathing heavily and smiling.

"WHAT DID I JUST SEE?!" Riley heard her father say. She actually giggled a little. Soon, she and Lucas were in a fit of laughter. Cory just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. All of the commotion came to a stop when the sound of buzzing was heard. It was Riley's phone. It was the mystery guy.

 _ **Stop pretending like you don't know me! You know who I am. You supposedly had a crush on me. Don't hide it. You like me and I know you do. You're just using a poor excuse boyfriend to cover it up! If you were with me, we'd be the next power couple that rocked John Q. Adams High School. But you won't do it! Stop denying your love for me!**_

Lucas read the message and so did Cory. Lucas and Cory shared a glance before Cory spoke up.

"Your date will have to be here, Riley, until we know you're safe," said Cory.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. I'm safe in my own home," said Riley. But she spoke too soon. The power shut off.

 **So, are ya'll happy with this chapter? Can we get it up to 50-55 reviews before the next update? Did you enjoy the Rucas? I should have more Rucas in the next couple of chapters. Please leave a nice review for me. I want to wake up to some nice reviews to make me smile for my second day of school! Well, bye loves, and I'll update soon. :))))**


	5. Stuck in Darkness Part 2

**So, I left you at a cliffhanger last time. Well, now, I'm bringing you chapter 5! Enjoy!**

"Daddy!" Riley screamed. The power had just went off and Riley couldn't see anything. Then she heard the miraculous sound of her little brother's voice.

"Riley! Lucas! Dad!?" screamed Auggie as he carefully descended the stairs. He was brushing his teeth when the lights went out. Riley walked toward her brother in the dark. She ran into a few things, but she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Here I am, Auggie. Just keep walking," said Riley calmly as she held out her arms for her little brother. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Auggie made his way into Riley's arms.

"Riley!" Lucas screamed. Lucas was looking at the phone when the power went out. He was going through the messages and didn't hear Riley call his name the first time. Finally, he heard her angelic voice.

"I'm beside the stairs, Lucas," said Riley as she stood where she was with her little brother.

"Kids!?" Cory yelled as he had fainted from being scared. (Typical Cory) He waited for an answer.

"We are all over here by the stairs, Dad," said Riley as Lucas made his way towards her with Cory not far behind him. Lucas found Riley's arm in the dark and reached for her hand. Cory made it over to them seconds later. He wrapped Auggie in his arms.

"Riley, turn on your phone flashlight," whispered Lucas. Riley reached for her phone only to find it missing.

"Lucas, I don't have my phone," said Riley as she held Lucas's hand. Riley had taken off her jacket when Lucas had come over, but now she was cold. She started shaking.

"Are you cold, Princess?" asked Lucas as he pulled her into a hug and tried to give off some of his body heat.

"Whatever you are doing, Mr. Friar, I still don't approve of it!" Cory yelled in the dark. "Here's your phone, Riley." Cory gave Riley her phone. Riley immediately turned on the flashlight.

"Okay, Lucas, go get your phone. It's on the coffee table. Dad, you and Auggie go to your bedroom and watch a movie on the portable DVD player," commanded Riley as she shined the flashlight over to where the DVD player was and the movies. Auggie quickly picked out _The Great Mouse Detective_ and grabbed the portable DVD player. He and Cory walked to the bedroom and shut the door. Lucas had gotten his phone and was headed towards Riley when Riley received a text.

 _ **Are you alone?**_

"Riley, who was that?" asked Lucas as Riley stood there and stared at her phone. Lucas took the chance to get her phone and read the text. When he did, he gave Riley back her phone and pulled her in for a hug. After the shock had subsided, Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas and hugged him back. No words were needed in this special moment. Well, it was ruined by another text coming from Riley's phone.

 ** _I'm worried about you, Babe. You never text me back. I dreamed about you last night, and we were together. We were on the perfect date. I was glad that school got cancelled because now I can text you all day. You don't have to respond. Well, actually, you do. I love hearing your voice and I wish that one day you and I will be together. Love you!_**

"Lucas, he's obsessed!" Riley said as she fell to her knees and cried. She hadn't cried since this whole thing started. She wanted it to be over. Lucas quickly scrambled to the ground and picked Riley up, bridal style and laid her on the couch. He got his phone out and looked for candles and a lighter. Sure enough, there were three candles and a lighter sitting on the dining room table. He grabbed all three and the lighter and brought them to the coffee table. He lit all three candles. He looked around for more. While he was looking, he started talking to Riley.

"If he doesn't leave you alone, Riley, then we are going to have to give him what he wants," said Lucas as he found two more candles. As he was walking back to the table, he heard Riley gasp.

"Lucas! He wants me! I am YOUR girlfriend! How could you say that!?" Riley yelled at him as lit the other two candles. Now, the room was light enough to where you could see some of your surroundings.

"You didn't let me finish," Lucas said as he sat down on the couch. "We need to make a plan just in case he tries something and no one is around to protect you."

"Okay," said Riley as she laid her head down in Lucas's lap. She took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered herself. Lucas stroked Riley's hair and watched her eyes as the glowed in the candlelight. They were lost in each other's eyes, not caring who was watching. Lucas picked Riley's head up off of his lap.

"Sit up," Lucas said sweetly. Riley did as she was told. She turned and gave a small smile to her boyfriend. Their hot chocolate was still on the table and it wasn't cold, so Riley grabbed her glass and started drinking it. Lucas watched her like a hawk, but Riley didn't notice. She finally looked up and noticed Lucas watching her like she was prey.

"What are you staring at, Cowboy?" said Riley as she laughed and set her glass down on the coffee table.

"You just look absolutely stunning," said Lucas as he let out a deep breath. "I imagined this moment in a secluded place in the park, with twinkling lights and all, but this is as close as I'm going to get right now." Lucas watched her as she furrowed her eyebrows and immediately responded.

"What are you talking about?" Riley said confused. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She kept her cool though.

"Riley, I love spending time with you. When I called you last night, I wanted to yell words that I don't think would've been right to store in my book of moments. Riley, ever since I met you, I've become a better person, and you managed to help me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I've loved you ever since we tried to make our first relationship work." Lucas had said all of that and that was not what Riley was expecting at all. She had a look of utter shock on her face. "Well, are you going to say something or just sit there?" asked Lucas as his nerves started to rise. What if she didn't love him back?

"Lucas, even though I don't know what love is, I know that what I have with you is so special to me. I never want to lose you. You were my first crush, first kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first ex-boyfriend, and first breakup and get back together. If I knew what love was, then I could repeat those same three words to you," said Riley honestly. She didn't know what love was. She had never experienced it before. Now, here's her boyfriend pouring his heart and soul out to her.

"Love is when you think non stop about someone, and you can't go a day without talking to them. It's a feeling you get deep down in your stomach that makes you so afraid yet so happy. I feel that when I'm with you," Lucas said as he reached out for his girlfriend's hands. He took her hands in his and stared into her chocolate orbs, waiting for an answer.

"Then, I love you. I started feeling that way after our breakup, and I wanted to tell you about it, but we weren't together," Riley said as she stared back into her boyfriend's emerald green orbs.

"Then, that's another first for us; our first 'I love you's'," said Lucas as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend softly. Riley's phone buzzed, but she wasn't about to ruin this special moment. Riley kissed Lucas back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. He was careful not to put too much pressure on her. He leaned over, still kissing her, and took her in his arms. As their lips parted, Riley let out a small giggle as Lucas stood up with her in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucas, trying to sound serious. Watching his girlfriend laugh wasn't helping, either. Finally, they controlled their laughing. Lucas kissed Riley one more time and gently set her down. Riley looked up as they parted and stared into his eyes as he did the same with her. Riley's phone buzzed once again, and she checked it. Both were from the mysterious guy. She read them both.

 _ **Too bad I wasn't your first boyfriend! I miss you talking to me!**_

 _ **YOU AREN'T ANSWERING ANY OF MY TEXTS! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO IGNORE ME!? As much as I want you to be mine, I would at least expect a message from you. I'll see you at school tomorrow. This isn't my last text to you, though.**_

As Riley finished reading the texts, she gave Lucas her phone. As he read the messages, his face turned red, he clenched his jaw, and balled up his fist until his knuckles were white. Lucas gave Riley back her phone. Seconds later, the power came back on.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe we will see some of mystery guy next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the Rucas! Let's get these reviews up to 60 before Friday! I'll be busy with Spanish tomorrow and Thursday, but I may can get some writing time in! You may not know this, but I write because you review my stories. When I see 'UPDATE' or something like that, it drives me to write sooner. So, just remember to tell your friends to review and read this. You too! Bye, Loves! :) :) :) :) :)**


	6. What Is Happening?

**GUYS! I ACED MY ORAL SPANISH EXAM! Then, I came home to all of your sweet reviews. This story has gotten more views than any of my stories. Sadly, one of them has come to an end. Accidents and Promises will have a sequel. The author's note is in the last updated chapter of AaP. Well, without further ado, I give you chapter six. I forgot to mention that I, by no means, do not own Girl Meets World.**

Finally, the lights came back on and Riley and Lucas were frozen in their place. Riley had finally decided to turn off her phone to avoid any further conversation with this boy. Lucas, on the other hand, was enraged. Someone was messing with his girl, his confidant, his shoulder to cry on, his princess, his city girl, his life, his everything. She was more upset now than when she found out that Pluto wasn't a planet.

"Lucas, I love you, and no little texts are going to keep me from that," Riley said hoarsely as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Lucas hugged her back.

"Riles, I love you more than words or actions could ever say. No one could keep me from seeing you," Lucas whispered into her ear as they stood there, relishing the feeling of each other's presence. All too soon, Auggie came in the living room.

"Hey, Riley, I came up with a nickname for you and Lucas," Auggie stated excitedly. Riley and Lucas separated from their embrace as Riley turned to look at her younger brother.

"What is it, Aug?" Riley questioned as she and Lucas sat down on the couch with minimum space between them.

"Rucas!" Auggie exclaimed as he ran out of the room and back to Cory and Topanga's bedroom.

"Rucas, huh?" Lucas playfully asked as Riley pushed his shoulder.

"I think it's adorable," said Riley as she got up to take her's and Lucas's cups to the sink.

"Oh no, you don't," said Lucas as he chased after Riley. Riley quickly set down the cups and ran around the living room. They were laughing and screaming. Soon, Riley ran to her bedroom and tried to shut the door, but Lucas was too strong. He pushed the door open with ease as she backed away from him towards her bed.

"Lucas, stop!" Riley exclaimed, trying to sound serious, but miserably failed and ended up giggling. Soon, her thighs found her bed. She fell back on her bed as Lucas fell on top of her.

"You're so going to get it," said Lucas as he started to tickle Riley.

"AAAAHHHH!" Riley screamed as she felt Lucas's fingers tickling her sides. She squirmed and laughed until she couldn't breathe. Lucas wasn't about to stop, so she did what she knew would get him to stop.

"Cowboy?" she asked flirtatiously as Lucas let up on tickling her. Lucas smiled down at her as she smiled back. This was the perfect moment that they could've ever experienced.

"Yes, my lady?" Lucas answered in his southern accent and tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but when Riley used that kind of talk, he couldn't help but watch her and stop whatever he was doing.

"I think I love you," Riley implied as Lucas's arms fell to her side. He leaned in so close that their noses were touching. She could smell his minty breath from where she was.

"You know, I think I love you, too," Lucas agreed as he captured Riley's cherry flavored lips into a soft kiss. His arms found her waist and her arms found his neck. The kiss ended too quickly, in Lucas's opinion, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He removed himself from her tiny frame and stood up. She quickly followed suit. Lucas grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. Riley gasped at the action, but she soon found herself loving the feeling of Lucas's strong arms around her tiny waist. Lucas got Riley's phone out of her pocket and placed it on her bed along with his.

"Why did you do that?" Riley asked as she stood with her left hand on her hip with her right hand grabbing her left wrist. She had her head cocked to the side, also. Lucas almost lost it there. She looked so innocent, yet so beautiful, and to him, it didn't matter what she looked like.

"Well," started Lucas as he started walking towards her, "I want us to be alone." Riley smiled at his gesture, and engulfed him in her small arms. Lucas picked her up and swung her around. Her laughter echoed throughout the room and it was music to Lucas's ears. He set her down and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room.

As they entered the living room, the sound of the buzzer was heard.

'Delivery for Riley Matthews,' said the voice. Riley pressed the button.

"Come on up," she replied. Soon, the sound of knocking was heard. Riley rushed to the door and opened it. Outside stood a small-framed delivery guy carrying a bouquet of different colored roses and chocolates, and a neatly wrapped gift box. Riley accepted the gifts and shut the door. She read the card.

 **Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl! Delicious chocolates for a sweet girl! A surprise for a surprising girl! Enjoy! - Your Secret Admirer**

Riley threw the chocolates away, but kept the roses. She opened the gift to find a brand new Renaldo bracelet along with a Katherine Prepesco (Sorry if I didn't spell it right). She instantly set them on the counter. Lucas was shocked at the way Riley was reacting.

"No one deserves to mess with my girl," Lucas said as he protectively wrapped his arms around Riley and pulled her close. Whoever was doing this to her, they were in for a ride.

 **Let's see how many reviews this can get. I have quizzes all week and a HUGE test to study for. I don't know when I'll be able to post. Let's see. Bump these reviews up to 85 or 90 because I know you guys love this story. I will be back. Don't forget to decide a title for the sequel to Accidents and Promises. Bye, loves :):):)**


	7. Are We Ready?

**So, ya'll are officially the sweetest people that I have ever encountered. Ya'll are so special to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all to cheer me up! I'm bringing you chapter 7 because you all have been so patient with me!**

"Thank you," Riley whispered when Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"For what?" Lucas questioned as Riley wiggled out of his grasp to face him.

"For putting up with me and everything that's been going on," Riley answered as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Lucas's cheek.

"Anytime, princess," Lucas smiled as Cory and Auggie came in the room. Auggie was grinning from ear to ear while Cory just looked upset.

"Riley, who sent you the flowers?" Cory asked skeptically as Riley's smile disappeared. Lucas spoke up when he noticed Riley's facial expression.

"It was the mystery guy, again," Lucas stated as he slung his arm around Riley.

"What mystery guy?" Auggie asked since he knew nothing of the matter.

"Bubba, someone has been messing with Riley, and we don't know who it is," Cory explained to the seven year old.

"I'll be okay, Aug," Riley chimed in. Lucas smiled at how close their family really was. Then, two familiar voices filled the room.

"It's Maya and Farkle," called the two in unison. Riley removed Lucas's arm from her shoulder and walked over to the speaker box.

"Come on up," Riley declared as she walked back over to Lucas. Then, the door to the Matthews' apartment opened. It was revealed to be the couple's best friends, Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus.

"Sup, losers," Maya announced. Everyone rolled their eyes at the blonde.

"Hey guys," Farkle chimed in. After everyone had exchanged hi's and hello's, the boys stayed downstairs while the girls went upstairs to Riley's bay window. Cory and Auggie left to go get groceries.

 ****With Riley and Maya****

"Maya, I need to tell you something," Riley confessed as she took her phone from off the nightstand and turned it on. Maya watched Riley, puzzled, for she didn't know anything about the mystery guy or what he had said.

"You can tell me anything, Riles," Maya said soothingly. Riley sat back down on the bay window beside Maya before she said anything else.

"Before you go all 'protective' on me, I just want you to know that I'm okay," Riley acknowledged. Maya nodded her head in agreement as Riley handed her the phone. She noticed that it was pulled up on messages from an unknown number.

"Riles, is this supposed to be what I'm looking at for you?" Maya asked. Riley nodded her head in approval as Maya read each and every message. From the first message to the last, Maya's anger and protectiveness grew. Someone was threatening her best friend and her relationship. She decided then and there that she would spend the night with Riley.

"Maya, are you okay?" Riley cautiously asked, afraid of what Maya was about to do. Maya handed Riley back her phone and got up off of the bay window seats. She paced back in forth in front of Riley until she came up with a conclusion; someone needed to be with Riley at all times.

"I'm fine, honey," Maya announced. In reality, she wasn't fine. She was angered, hurt, upset, and scared for Riley. No one like her deserved this.

"Okay, can we just sit here?" Riley motioned to the empty seat next to her. Maya quickly sat back down beside Riley and sat there.

 ***With Lucas and Farkle****

While the girls were talking, Farkle and Lucas decided to chill out and talk. Lucas was first.

"I don't know what to do about this whole situation, Farkle! I don't know who's bothering her," Lucas informed his best friend.

"Well, the way I see it, you just need to protect her from any danger. Be sure you know where she going when she's with you. Don't take your eyes off of her," Farkle suggested. Lucas nodded.

"If anything were to happen to Riley, I don't know what I'd do," Lucas proclaimed. Farkle only smiled.

"You would do whatever it would take to get her back, even if you had no clue where to start," Farkle responded. Lucas looked up at Farkle and smiled.

"Thanks, Farkle, for being there for me," Lucas replied.

"It's what I'm here for," Farkle reassured his best friend. Soon, they could hear the sound of feet coming their way. It was revealed to be Riley and Maya. Riley had changed out of her holiday outfit and put on a pair of fuzzy blue shorts with a blue t-shirt, and Maya had changed out of the clothes she came over in to a pair of fuzzy red pants and a red t-shirt. The girls had come downstairs to make a pizza for them.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Lucas and Farkle exclaimed in unison. The girls looked at them and laughed. They knew exactly what was wrong. They were comfortable, and the boys weren't.

"What's not fair?" questioned the girls with complete innocence. The boys looked at them and groaned.

"You two get to put on your pajamas while Farkle and I here have to wear our actual clothes," Lucas retaliated. Yes, he had a set of night clothes, just in case he could spend the night.

"Hey, I didn't tell you that you couldn't bring comfortable clothes," Riley pointed out. Maya watched as the couple went at it.

"Yeah! Well, you didn't say I could, either!" Lucas fired playfully. Farkle and Maya just sat down at the dinner table and watched how this would play out.

"I thought I wouldn't have to tell you to bring some other clothes," Riley mentioned. Lucas was done firing insults at his girlfriend.

"I would love to walk back to my apartment and get a set of comfy clothes, but I can't because I need to be here with my girlfriend," Lucas retorted. Maya and Farkle quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards the apartment door. They opened the door and quietly slipped out. They just stood outside the door until they felt comfortable going back in.

"You don't have to.." Riley started before she was interrupted.

"You're right, I don't have to stay here, but I want to, because I want to spend this day with you," Lucas said, his voice barely above a whisper. Riley looked at him with her big doe eyes and smiled.

"You know, I don't know how I got so lucky," Riley whispered as Lucas walked towards her.

"I could say the same thing," Lucas answered as he leaned down and pecked Riley's lips. Riley laughed.

"You are going to regret giving me butterfly kisses one day," Riley playfully threatened. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you figure?" Lucas urged her on.

"You're going to want me to kiss you one day, and I'm just going to peck your lips and walk away," Riley mused as she walked towards the freezer to get the pizza.

"Yeah, like you would ever give me butterfly kisses," Lucas scoffed as he sat down at the dinner table. Soon, Farkle and Maya came back inside and sat on the couch.

"Riles, Farkle and I can go pick up some ice cream if you need us to," Maya offered. Riley nodded her head but then took in Maya's appearance.

"I hope you are going to change," Riley said as she turned on the oven. Maya laughed.

"Of course I am," Maya said as she ran upstairs to change into her blue jeans. She came back down a minute later with her baby blue overcoat.

"Okay, we'll be back with some stuff in a little while," Farkle yelled as he and Maya walked out of the apartment. Riley and Lucas had never been left alone at the apartment before, so things got a little awkward.

"So, Riley, do you have any M&M's?" Lucas asked as Riley put the pizza in the oven.

"Yeah, let me get them," Riley said as she walked to the cabinet and opened it up. The M&M's were on the top shelf. She stood on her tip toes but still couldn't reach it. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Need help there, princess?" Lucas remarked. Riley turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You want them, come and get them," she said as she set the timer for the oven while Lucas got up and grabbed the M&M's from the shelf.

"I got them, but I need something else," Lucas smirked. Riley was still confused at what he had just said.

"Get whatever you need. You practically live here," Riley answered, oblivious to the fact that Lucas had set down the M*M's.

"Riley," Lucas started as his voice got lower, "turn around." She did as she was told and saw that Lucas was right behind her. She jumped because she thought he was sitting down at the table.

"Lucas, don't do that!" Riley shrieked as she hit Lucas in the chest. Lucas faked being hurt.

"Ow, Riley, that hurt! I'm serious," Lucas acted as he clutched where she had hit him. Riley's immediate caring soul came out as she stepped to where Lucas was.

"Lucas, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just.." Riley was once again cut off for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, but it wasn't because of someone else speaking. Someone had placed their lips against hers, and it was her boyfriend's lips. She kissed him back as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Finally, their lips parted and Riley blushed. She had been played.

"Gotcha," said Lucas simply before grazing his eyes down to her lips. He licked his lips in advance to kissing her. Before his eyes could move from her lips, she bit her lip in such a way that Lucas wanted to kiss her so badly. He tore his eyes from her lips and back up to her brown orbs. For a moment, Riley couldn't breathe. Sure, her and Lucas had kissed, but nothing serious. Riley stopped biting her lip and licked them as they were dry from the lack of moisture. Lucas captured her lips with his and kissed her.

 ** _It gets a little more detailed, but nothing above a T rating :) :)_**

As their lips moved with each other, Lucas's mind went somewhere else. They had never done this before. Sure, he was the one who initiated most of their kisses, but he never let it get to this point. Were they ready? Lucas's hands wandered down from her back, past her hips, past her backside, and to her thighs. Something in Riley made her anxious as to where this would lead, but she wasn't ready for that. They were only sixteen and seventeen. Riley ran her hand through Lucas's hair and down to his neck, and back up again. Lucas shuddered at Riley's touch as he traced his fingers along her body. Lucas walked toward the couch, still carrying Riley, and laid down. They parted their lips and looked at each other with passion and desire.

"Riley, do you want to stop?" Lucas asked, but Riley shook her head no. Lucas leaned down and grazed his lips softly against hers and she untangled her thighs from his waist. She was under Lucas, but she didn't care. All she knew is that she loved this boy, and this boy loved her. Lucas gently placed his hands on her hips, careful not to be too rough with her. Riley tangled her hand in Lucas's hair. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly loved it when she did that. Lucas placed soft kisses on her lips, across her cheek, and down her neck before he proclaimed her lips once more. He grazed his hands down her hips to her mid-thigh, and back up to her hips. Riley's skin was set on fire wherever Lucas touched her. All too soon, the buzzer was heard.

 _ **It's over... Sorry guys! :(**_

"Hey, let us up! We're cold!" screamed Maya into the intercom. Lucas sat up from his position on top of Riley and let her get up. She rushed over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Come on up!" She said with forced happiness, for she was mad her romantic moment with Lucas had come to an end. Soon, knocking was heard from the door, and Riley opened it. Farkle had three bags and Maya had three.

"What happened to you!?" Maya screeched, causing Farkle to drop the groceries and cover his ears. Riley suddenly remembered that she looked like a mess.

"Um, uh, Lucas and I kissed?" Riley stuttered. Farkle picked up the groceries he had dropped and walked over to the table to set them down. Maya did the same, except she had a look of surprise on her face.

Riley and Lucas had some explaining to do...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I need up to 110 reviews for the next chapter! Bye loves :))))**


	8. Texting to Calling What's Next?

**FAM! YA'LL ARE TOO SWEET! WHEN I LOOKED AT MY REVIEWS, I STARTED CRYING! YA'LL MADE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER BECAUSE WEDNESDAY, I WAS SICK AND I READ MY REVIEWS TO CHEER ME UP! So, I just had to get that out of the way. And BTW, the whole make-out session wasn't my idea! Someone suggested that I should throw in a really romantic Rucas moment. But, it will not go any further than a few kisses. NO MORE MAKE OUT SCENES. At least, not until chapter 15 or 16... Anyway, without further ado, I give you Chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, but if I did, Rucas would be endgame...**

Maya looked at Riley and mouthed "Bay Window". She and Riley ran upstairs. Lucas just looked down at his hands while Farkle's jaw was agape. Farkle didn't expect to see this day, especially not before graduation.

"Did it go any further?" Farkle quietly asked as Lucas nervously rubbed his hands together.

"No, we just made out, and I wouldn't have let it come to that, because I know that we're not ready," Lucas admitted. It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of Farkle's chest as he heard his best friend deny his suspicions.

"Good, because if it did happen, Mr. Matthews would not have taken it too calmly," Farkle blurted. Lucas laughed but inside, he was feeling butterflies. He and Riley said their first 'I love you's' today and had their first make-out session. At least he didn't give Riley a hickey.

"Let's go see what the girls are talking about," Lucas thought out loud. Farkle nodded as he and Lucas crept up the stairs towards Riley's bedroom.

 **Meanwhile... At the Bay Window...**

"So, Riles, what happened while Farkle and I were gone?" Maya asked as she took off her uncomfortable blue jeans and slipped on her red flannel pants that she had on earlier to make pizza... "RILEY! THE PIZZA!"

"Relax, Peaches, I checked the timer, and it had five more minutes left," said Riley calmly. "To answer your question, all Lucas and I did was kiss and make out."

"Matthews, you know that goes down in my book as rebellion against your father?" Maya questioned as she tried not to think about Cory's reaction if he would've walked in.

"Hey, at least 'IT' didn't happen," Riley emphasized. Maya stopped in her tracks. Riley actually thought about that.

"Well, when the time comes, Ranger Rick better be gentle with you," said Maya as she looked at her phone. It was 4:30 and she was spending the night.

 **Outside the door..**

"This puts me in an awkward position," Lucas whispered as he heard Riley and Maya talking about their love life.

"Hey, it's awkward for me, too," Farkle admitted quietly as they kept their ears pressed to the door. All they heard was silence. Little did they know that Maya and Riley knew they were outside.

 ****TOGETHER****

"One, two, three, GO!" They all shouted as they opened Riley's door. The girls screamed and so did the boys. Then, they all bent over laughing.

"You scared us!" yelled Riley when she heard the buzzer going off for the pizza. "I'll be right back!" She ran downstairs, grabbed on oven mitt, put it on, opened the stove, and got the pizza out. She set it on the stove and turned off the buzzer and stove. Soon, the rest of her friends joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucas, would you walk with me to my apartment where I can get a set of comfy clothes?" asked Farkle.

"I would, but who would stay here with the girls?" Lucas asked.

"Ranger Rick, we can handle ourselves!" Maya defended her and Riley.

"What if someone broke in and you couldn't defend yourselves?" Lucas smirked. But victory was with the girls as Topanga walked in.

"MOM!" Riley said as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Riley," laughed Topanga as she hugged her daughter. She looked at the boys and was about to ask them a question when she was interrupted.

"We all decided to hang out since school was cancelled," said Farkle as he greeted Topanga.

"Well, you can stay for dinner. As soon as Cory gets back with groceries, I'll get started on.." Topanga started before she was interrupted by a cellphone ringing. It was Riley's. She immediately answered it, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

 _Hello_ _ **Hi, Princess! I can't go without your voice today, so I decided to call you! Since we weren't in school, I couldn't see you.  
**_ _Who is this?  
_ _ **You'll find out soon enough, but stop making out with that poor excuse for a boyfriend.  
**_ _Look, I don't know who you are, but you have no right to talk about my personal love life_ _ **!  
No, that's the thing. You do know me, but you've never directly spoken to me.  
**_ _Please, leave me alone and my family and friends. We've never done anything to you, and if we have, I'm sorry!  
_ _ **I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!  
**_ _NO! YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH ME!  
_ _ **I'M NOT OBSESSED! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!  
**_ _No, you won't! You won't have me and you never will..._

Riley ended the call with tears streaming down her face. Maya was first to wrap her arms around Riley. Topanga was next, then Lucas, then Farkle. Cory and Auggie came in seconds later.

"Honey! I'm.." Cory started to say before he saw the sight before him. He and Auggie brought the groceries inside and set them down on the floor beside the dining room table. They all started hugging Riley.

"Honey?" Maya asked soothingly as Riley started sobbing and shaking.

"M-Maya, I-I just d-don't k-know what t-to d-do anymore," Riley said in between sniffles and sobs.

"We're here for you," said Farkle as he noticed his best friend at her worst. Seeing her like this made his blood boil.

"Sweetheart," started Topanga and Cory but Topanga finished their sentence. "We will find out who's bothering you. I promise!"

"It'll be okay, Riley! I just miss Smiley Riley," Auggie sighed as he hugged his sister.

"City Girl, just remember what we talked about earlier today," Lucas said as he held his lover in his arms. Finally, everyone separated from the hug, except for Riley and Lucas. They stood there holding each other like their lives depended on it.

"Maya, Farkle, can you help us with the groceries?" Cory asked silently, as he tried not to disturb the two love-struck teens.

"Yeah," they said in unison as they began to unpack the groceries.

"Princess?" Lucas whispered into Riley's ear. "Are you okay? What did he say to make you this upset?" Riley took a deep breath before she answered.

"He called you.. a poor excuse... for a boyfriend... and he said that I was his..." Riley said as she tried to control her sobs. Lucas stroked her hair down her back repeatedly in a comforting way.

"He won't touch you," Lucas promised as he kissed the top of Riley's head. Riley looked up at her boyfriend with the most adoring eyes anyone could ever have.

"You know, I love you," said Riley as she pecked Lucas on the lips. Lucas frowned.

"That's all I get for an 'I love you'?" Lucas pouted. Riley laughed a little.

"I told you that you'd regret giving me butterfly kisses," Riley giggled as she tried not to kiss him again. Lucas kissed Riley's lips a little longer than two seconds, and then parted.

"I love you, probably more than you'll ever know," Lucas huskily whispered.

They would get through this bump together, because they were lovers, best friends, and they trusted each other.

 **Can I get over 120 reviews for the next chapter, but I'm grounded this weekend for failing a quiz that I had no idea about, so I'm sorry. I'll be ungrounded before next Wednesday, so can ya'll go that long without an update? Just remember I love all of ya'll. I have a few things I'd like to say before you stop reading this boring old Author's note.**

 **A guest reviewer told me this**

 **"You are my Rucas queen! Fire the GMW writers and hire you because you make my Rucas heart pound like the cops on the door of a drug dealer! Ohmigod I need more!" You were so sweet to write this! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

 **I don't have time to post all of your reviews, but they all have sentimental values. Just like the review above, that is what gives me motivation to write! If I could get reviews like this all day, this story would be over by now! That's just how motivating your reviews are. Well, I've gotta go! Can't stay up too late because I have to make up a quiz tomorrow. I love all of you! Until next time, loves :):):)**


	9. Practice and Payback Part 1

**Don't tell anyone, but I'm writing this from school because I'm grounded. Ssssshhhhh... No one needs to know! Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing! I AM IN TEARS BECAUSE I LOVE YA'LL SO MUCH! 131 reviews!? No way! Stop toying with my emotions, fam... JK! Don't! Now, on with the story...**

Cory and Topanga were shocked. Their oldest daughter was being stalked. They had no clue who the guy was, and they knew that he would stop at nothing to get their little girl.

"Cory, I'm worried and scared," Topanga admitted to her husband. Cory nodded his head as he brought Topanga in for a hug.

"Topanga, I'm scared, too, but we shouldn't worry. Ya know, it's not good for us to worry," Cory soothed as he tried to add a little humor to the situation and to lighten the mood. Topanga rolled her eyes as she watched the four teens talking, laughing, smiling, and enjoying each other's company. Cory watched the four best friends, also.

"Remember when we were their age?" Topanga whispered to Cory. He nodded his head a laughed a little.

"Riley, we love you so much, and we will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe," Maya told the brunette. Lucas and Farkle agreed with Maya.

"Guys, I know that you are worried, but I'm fine," Riley sniffed as she was still shaken up from the phone call.

"Yeah, Riles, Maya's right," Farkle said to his best friend since first grade.

"Thanks, Farkle," Riley thanked. Lucas was thinking of what to say when he remembered his phone was on Riley's nightstand.

"I'll be right back, guys. I forgot my phone on Riley's nightstand," Lucas said as he excused himself from the group. Riley spoke up before he left.

"I'm coming with you!" Riley shouted as she bolted out of the room and after Lucas. He turned around to find his girlfriend rushing towards him. He froze in his place, because she was running pretty fast for a girl who doesn't like to run.

"Riley, stop!" Lucas whispered-yelled. Riley halted immediately. She bent over to catch her breath and Lucas put his hand on her back.

"Riley, why did you follow me?" Lucas questioned his girlfriend, who had finally caught her breath.

"I need to put my phone on the charger," Riley quickly said as she pushed past him and jogged to her room. Lucas laughed at her actions, but he couldn't help but admit that she was cute doing it. Lucas walked into Riley's room and found her plugging her phone up to her charger. Lucas walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her. Riley felt playful, and she hoped that Lucas would play along.

"Who are you? I have a boyfriend," Riley chimed. Lucas laughed a little, catching on to her little game.

"I don't see your boyfriend. What does he look like?" Lucas played along. Riley was jumping up and down on the inside, her mind ecstatic that her boyfriend was playing along.

"Well, he has the most beautiful green eyes that I could easily get lost in. He has dirty blonde hair that is a little messy. He's got a million dollar smile that makes me all giggly," Riley admitted. Lucas was glad his girlfriend could get lost in his eyes.

"Well, he sounds handsome, and charming, too!" Lucas exclaimed. Riley laughed and turned to face her boyfriend.

"I thought you came to get your phone," Riley said quietly, not noticing the shadow that quickly left her fire escape or the small camera that lay on her balcony.

"Well, I was until my beautiful girlfriend distracted me," Lucas admitted, also not noticing the camera.

"I didn't know I was a distraction," Riley shyly said as Lucas pulled her closer to him.

"Believe me, you distract me in more ways than one," Lucas said lowly as Riley laughed, not noticing that he was serious. Finally, she saw a gleam in his eye.

"You're serious?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucas nodded as he slowly kissed his girlfriend's lips. The kiss was long and sweet, until air became a necessity.

"I hope you know that I have football practice today," Lucas told Riley. Her smile dropped.

"For how long?" Riley asked hoplessly. She was really looking forward to Lucas staying the whole day with her.

"For about two hours I think," Lucas guessed. "It starts at 5:30 and should end about 7:30." Riley nodded happily as she had three more hours to spend with Lucas.

"Okay," Riley breathed happily. Lucas grabbed his phone and put it in his front pocket, not bothering to check and see if he had any missed calls or texts.

"Hop on," Lucas said, motioning to his back. Riley happily obliged as she jumped on his back. They walked to the living room, laughing and smiling as if they were the only two people in the world.

 **I KNOW! Really short chapter. Just let me see some reviews and ideas that you want included. Let's see if we can hit 140-145 reviews before my next post. Keep in mind that I can only update from 8:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. I love you all so much. Thank ya'll for making me "RUCAS QUEEN"! It's my pleasure to give you plenty of Rucas fluff! Should I make a oneshot with LOTS OF RUCAS FLUFF? Just let me know! And go vote for a title for the sequel to Accidents and Promises! Goodbye loves :)))))**


	10. Practice and Payback Part 2

**Time for an update! I just noticed where I had put up a story for adoption unless I got some ideas for it. There have been many offers, but also many ideas. So, I've made my decision... I WILL BE KEEPING THE DREAM THAT CAME TRUE! For all of you that wanted to adopt the story, please give me some ideas on how it should go. Anyway, I'm still deciding on a sequel for Accidents and Promises, but so far, I have come up empty-handed. Now, on with Chapter 10 of Vengeance on an Innocent Soul!**

As they neared the living room, Lucas gently let Riley off of his back. She hopped down immediately and started walking towards the living room when Lucas stopped her.

"Riley," Lucas started as Riley turned around, "I just want you to know I meant it when I said that I loved you." Riley smiled at him, and that made his heart melt.

"I meant it when I said that I loved you, too," Riley replied as Lucas smiled back at her. She fell for him all over again. Then, suddenly, everything became quiet for Lucas's liking.

"Um, I guess we should head back to the living room so your dad doesn't freak out," Lucas suggested as Riley nodded in response.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Riley obliged as they interlaced their fingers and held hands as they walked back to the living room.

"Mr. Friar, Riley, what took you both so long?" Cory questioned the two teens as they blushed.

"Dad, all we did was talk," Riley told somewhat of the truth. Cory glared at her before setting his gaze upon Lucas.

"Is what she said true, Mr. Friar?" Cory asked the teenage boy. Lucas nodded in response.

"Cornelius Matthews, leave those kids alone," Topanga scolded. "Well, we will be in our room with Auggie if any of you need us." Soon, Auggie, Topanga, and Cory left to go into their bedroom.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Maya suggested. The group nodded.

"Yeah," they said in unison. They rushed to where the movies were.

"Why don't we watch Beauty and the Beast?" Riley asked.

"How about no?" Maya playfully answered. Lucas and Farkle laughed, but Riley did not.

"Here's Dolphin Tale," Farkle said as he held the case in his hands.

"No, I'll cry," Riley admitted. Maya picked up a DVD next.

"What about Beastly?" Maya suggested. Everyone shook their heads. Lucas was the next to pick up a movie.

"What about Dirty Dancing?" Lucas asked as he held the case out for the others to see. Farkle and Maya were shocked. Lucas had picked out a romantic movie. Riley was ecstatic.

"Yes!" Riley excitedly yelled as she took the DVD from Lucas and put it inside the DVD player.

"We never agreed on it," Maya and Farkle said in unison. Riley and Lucas looked at each other.

"HEEEH!" They mimicked Farkle's famous laugh. Farkle acted as if he was offended. The group laughed once again.

"I'm in if you're in, Maya," Farkle acknowledged.

"Yeah, let's watch it," Maya said as the group sat down in different places. Riley and Lucas sat on the couch, Farkle laid in the recliner, and Maya took the chase lounge (IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT!?). Riley started the movie.

 **Time skip...**

As the credits were rolling, Lucas looked down to find Riley sound asleep on his chest. Maya was asleep, too. Farkle was about to go to sleep when Lucas started talking.

"Hey, Farkle," Lucas whispered, "Did you like the movie?"

"It's not my kind of movie, but yeah I did," Farkle whispered back. Soon, Maya started stirring. Soon, her sky blue eyes appeared and she yawned.

"It's about time you woke up, Penelope," Lucas teased. Maya stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, Huckleberry, it's almost time for your princess and me to watch Red Planet Diaries," Maya said out loud, causing Riley to stir as well.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said not noticing where she had fallen asleep. She then looked up and noticed a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her. She started blushing a bright red, knowing that she had fallen asleep on Lucas's chest.

"Okay, lovebirds, what's next?" Maya yelled a little, ruining Riley and Lucas's moment.

"Well, I have football practice in an hour, so I guess I better head home and get my stuff," Lucas admitted.

"I have to help my father fix the company's security cameras," Farkle said.

"Bye, guys," Maya waved as she got up to hug Farkle. She side hugged Lucas.

"Alright, see you guys later," Riley said as she quickly hugged Farkle. He walked out of the door and Maya went upstairs to use the bathroom. That left Riley and Lucas alone once again.

"Bye, Princess, I love you," Lucas told his girlfriend as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Bye, Lucas, I love you more," Riley replied as she hugged her boyfriend back. Lucas chuckled.

"Um no, I think I love you a lot more than you love me," Lucas scoffed as he picked her up and she lifted her feet behind her.

"Okay, fine, you love me more," Riley said as she could smell his cologne. She sighed, not wanting him to go.

"Alright, Princess, be safe, and I'll be back tonight after practice," Lucas said as he winked at her. Riley smiled.

"Okay, be careful and don't get hurt," Riley cautioned as she stood on her tiptoes to give Lucas a kiss. She quickly pecked his lips, knowing that he would hate that.

"Now, I see what you mean," Lucas bellowed as he wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and savored the his minty breath, his strong-smelling cologne, and his kisses. As they pulled apart, they heard Maya clear her throat.

"Riley, Red Planet Diaries is starting soon, and Cowboy here needs to get to practice," Maya chimed in, once again ruining their moment.

"Bye," Lucas and Riley spoke in unison, causing them to blush. Maya groaned at the two and turned to the channel that played Red Planet Diaries. Lucas finally left with Farkle, and Maya and Riley had a season 7 Red Planet Diaries marathon.

 **Football Practice** Here's where you MAY pick out the mystery guy HINT HINT :}**

"Down, set, HUT!" shouted Lucas as the offense tried to block off the defense. Soon, Lucas found a guy that was open and threw it to him. The defense groaned in defeat as Lucas's team had once again scored.

"Great play, Lucas," said Brandon, one of his teamates that was on his team.

"BREAK!" shouted the coach. The team grabbed their waters and sat down under the shaded part of the practice field. Lucas, Zay, Brandon, Charlie, Chris, Dave, and Yogi sat on one side while the rest of the team sat on the other side. The high school didn't have very many hangers, but they had great offense and defense.

"Thank God it's almost time for practice to be over," said Charlie as he took a long sip from his water. The others agreed.

"Yeah, man, just thirty more minutes and I can go home to my wonderful girlfriend," Lucas mentioned as he laid back on the grass and thought about Riley.

"Hey, man, get ya head in the game," Brandon said as he slapped Lucas's leg. Lucas jerked up and hit Brandon back.

"I just want to go home and study," Yogi said as he took a sip from his water. For a kid his size, he was able to move on the field pretty fast.

"Why are we out here in the cold practicing?" Dave asked the group. He was always pessimistic.

"Coaches said so," Zay said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Lucas, want to come over and hang?" asked Chris. Lucas shook his head.

"Nah, I have to get home to Riley. Some guy has been threatening her and she's paranoid about it. He made her cry, too," Lucas explained to Chris.

"Whoever's bothering her better hope that they don't get caught or you'll beat the dukes out of him," Yogi chimed in. Soon, the coaches' voices could be heard.

"Alright, guys! Practice is over. Head to the locker rooms and get out of here," said Coach Mark. They all nodded and headed to the locker rooms. Brandon and Yogi walked together. Lucas and Zay walked together. Charlie and Chris walked together. Soon, they arrived to the locker rooms. While Lucas was in the bathroom, one of the team members grabbed his phone and texted Riley.

 **Meet me in Central Park about 8**

He hit send. He deleted the message. Before Lucas came back, he got a reply.

 _Sure! Luv You! Hope you had fun at practice!_

The mystery guy quietly sighed happily as his plan was set in action. He was going to get revenge on Lucas Friar tonight!

 **There you go! I've narrowed them down for you! Of course, it's not Lucas. Anyway, I know it may not make sense, but I don't play football. My best friend may play a lot, but I don't pay attention to the plays. I'm just secretly watching him... SSSShhhhhh... Anywho, 147 reviews and a crown for Rucas queen.. I think my life is improving. Who knows, maybe we can get 157-163 reviews for the next update? Maybe or Maybe not... It all depends on you and your amazing reviews! I've been sentenced to a three week sentence in jail for failing a quiz.. (That just means I'm grounded). Well, goodbye loves! Lots of hugs and kisses from me!**


	11. Kidnapped!

**Alright guys, I officially hate fanfiction! I had chapter 11 all good and it was really heated between Maya and Riley when Riley left to see what "Lucas" wanted, but fanfiction had the bright idea to delete it. So, FML right now. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry! But since you have all been patiently waiting, I'm giving you an update! Love you guys!**

"I officially hate Lucas!" Maya exclaimed while her best friend slipped off her blue shorts and slipped on a pair of blue jeans. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Maya, no you don't! I promise you, I love you more than Lucas because you're my best friend. Of course, you come first. Maya, this is my first time to actually go and meet him. I'd like to see what happens," Riley smirked as she imagined her and Lucas under the big oak tree in the secluded area of the park.

"I love you, too, but apparently Lucas comes first now," Maya said as she plopped down on Riley's bed.

"Which top?" Riley asked as she held up a red and white chevron shirt and a gold colored sweater.

"My mind says sweater!" Maya said as she grabbed it and laid it on Riley's bed while Riley hung up her chevron shirt. Maya was still very upset at Riley when she decided to go to Lucas instead of staying with her.

"Maya, I love you to the moon and back, but Lucas could have this big thing where he does something really huge!" Riley beamed. Maya laughed at her best friend.

"Riley, have fun, but be safe! It is Friday night you know!" Maya warned. Riley nodded and gave her best friend a hug.

"Bye, Maya! I promise I'll be safe!" Riley yelled as she climbed out of her bay window and walked towards the park without her phone.

Riley had been walking for a good five minutes when she saw someone familiar walk by her. It looked like Lucas, but it couldn't be. He was at the park, waiting for her. She just knew it, but deep down, a growing pain was unleashed, and she was becoming worried. What if he didn't show up? What if he was breaking up with her? Even worse, what if it was all a joke and he wasn't going to be there? Riley shook off all of those feelings as she made it to the park. There, she sat down on her and Lucas's bench under the gigantic oak tree.

"Hey, Riles," she heard. She started to turn around, but two hands found their way to her eyes. She successfully moved the hands, and tried to get off of the bench, but two guys grabbed her from behind. Riley struggled for a good three minutes before she gave out and started screaming.

"Someone help! I'm being attacked! Please, someone help! I'm-" Riley never finished her sentence because someone had put chloroform over her mouth. She yelped into the chloroform, but soon, its powerful smell overtook Riley as she fainted. The four guys that had come for her took her to a black van and placed her inside carefully. They shut the door quickly and sped away from the park. The only thing left behind was Riley's necklace that symbolized Lucas's love for her.

 **Lucas's View**

As Lucas was walking by the cake shop, he saw a familiar face that looked a lot like Riley. She wasn't going anywhere. She and Maya were having a girl's night. To make sure he didn't pass by Riley, he called her. The caller on the other end of the line wasn't who he thought it was.

 **Hey Ranger Rick!  
 _Hey, Other One! Where's Riley?  
_ She's on her way to the park to meet you! Where else would she be?  
 _Maya, I didn't ask her to meet me!  
_ What the? Yes you did! I have the message on Riley's phone to prove it!  
 _I'm heading back to the park to see what the hell is going on!  
_ Ranger Rick! Bring Riley back safe! Okay?  
 _I promise you, Maya, I'll bring her back safely._**

Lucas hung up the phone just in time to witness a black van speeding by him. He ran to the park and looked at his and Riley's secluded spot in the park. No Riley.

 _Great!_ Lucas thought, but something sparkly caught his eye. It was the necklace Lucas gave her on her birthday. It was an infinity necklace with the words _Rucas forever_ engraved on the back. He knew she would never take it off, but someone had ripped it off her neck, because the clasp was broken. He picked up the necklace and sped to Riley's apartment. He was eventually going to have to face Maya and the Matthews, so he might as well do it now!

 **Riley's View**

Riley woke up in a dark room with two windows. Her winter coat was missing and so were her shoes. She got up off the bed and tried to make out the room in the darkness. As she felt around the room, she saw a creak of light coming from the other side of the room. She walked towards it and found that it was a door. She opened the door and saw two guys a little taller than her walking towards her room. She heard snickering. She shut the door and quickly ran back to the bed. She laid back down and acted like she was asleep. Soon, she heard the door open, then she heard the sound of a voice.

"Wake up, Riley, time for us to catch up on some things," said the voice.

She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. She'd never talked to him in her life except once. It wasn't...

 **I know this chapter is short, but you have to think, I need to go back and watch some of these dramatic, suspenseful movies to get this figured out and how I need it to play out. So, what do you think? Who is it!? *Gasp* Find out next chapter! *Laughs mischeiviously while you are all whispering***


	12. Revealed

**You guys! There was this one review, and I don't like calling people out, but you basically hated on my story. Thank you for liking Forever and Always, but you didn't have to tell me my story was confusing. People, is this story confusing to you? Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. You will FINALLY GET TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MYSTERY GUY IS! You all thought I was gonna leave you cliffhangered... *Shakes head unapprovingly and sighs* What are people coming to? *chuckles lightly***

"Riley, I told you to wake up!" the mystery guy yelled, startling Riley as she bolted from the bed. Her suspicisions were confirmed. It was him.

"Why did you bring me here, Brandon?" Riley nervously asked as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"You know the exact reason why, Riley. I'm in love with you! I've told you that repeatedly," said Brandon as he moved towards Riley. Riley got off the bed to try and avoid Brandon. Then, she noticed three figures behind Brandon.

"Why are you here, Zay? And you too, Charlie and Dave!?" Riley exclaimed. Then, she realized that she was in grave danger. She needed Lucas. She needed her knight in shining armor to protect her. Brandon moved even closer to her, which ended up with her cornered against the wall. Brandon slammed his hands on both sides of Riley.

"Get her, Brandon!" Dave hollered. Zay and Charlie rolled their eyes. Brandon laughed evilly as he turned around to face Riley.

"Poor, innocent, sweet Riley Matthews, who will save you now?" Brandon asked with a devilish grin. He moved to kiss Riley, but his lips collided with the wall as she ducked down and ran towards the door.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!"

"Oh no you don't, Sunshine!" Charlie said as he grabbed Riley and threw her over his shoulder. Riley beat against his back with all her might.

"Put me down, Charlie! Please!" Riley pleaded. She looked over at Zay. He betrayed her and Lucas. She thought she could trust Zay.

"Sorry, Sunshine, but I can't until I'm given orders," Charlie said darkly. Brandon nodded his head.

"Put her down and cuff her hands to the headboard," Brandon ordered. Charlie did as he was told, but he received very little cooperation from Riley. Somehow, she managed to kick him where the sun didn't shine, and Dave took over. Dave successfully cuffed Riley's wrists to the headboard. Riley pleaded for Brandon to let her go.

"Zay, I thought you were different. I thought you all were different," Riley cried as she thought about Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Auggie, her parents, and everyone if she were to suffer here.

"You thought wrong," Zay replied, but somehow, Riley felt as if he didn't mean it.

"Alright, Princess-" Brandon was cut off by Riley.

"You don't get to call me that," Riley acknowledged. Brandon slapped her across the face as Riley cried out in pain.

"DON'T HIT HER!" Zay shouted as he stepped in front of Riley and Brandon.

"What, Babineux, you can't let that happen?" Brandon teased, earning laughs from Charlie and Dave.

"No, I can't because even though I helped you kidnap her, I still care about her. She is, I hope, my friend," Zay admitted. Riley looked up at Zay just as he turned around.

"Whatever, let's go and leave Riley here to think about what's going to happen," Brandon said as they all exited the room. As soon as they shut the door, Riley cried. Then, she looked up and prayed.

 _Dear God, I know you can hear me. I just want to let you know I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen, but help my family and friends find me. Thank you for listening._

Riley breathed out a sigh of relief as she fell asleep, somehow knowing that she'd be fine.

 **Lucas's View**

As he neared Riley's apartment, Lucas looked down at the necklace and thought about Riley. He may not be able to see her beautiful smile or feel her soft lips against his again. He may not ever get to hug her again and they wouldn't be able to grow old together. But, he felt something in his heart, something he had never felt before. It was concern, love, worry, hurt, anger, and sadness all mixed up in one. He had made it to Topanga's and went inside. He sat down at the group's table and sat in Riley's usual seat. Not many people were there, so he was alone. Lucas felt the lump in his throat as he tried not to cry. After all, big boys don't cry. But not Lucas! He took one look at the necklace and Riley's picture on his phone and lost it. He cried into his hands, and everyone just looked at him like he was emotionally unstable. Thankfully, Topanga had come in about that time.

"Lucas! What's wrong?" asked Topanga worryingly as she quickly sat down beside the hormonal teenage boy and wrapped an arm around him to bring him in for a hug.

"It's..about...Riley," Lucas said in between deep breaths. His eyes were red and his face was stained with tears. Now, even more tears were threatening to fall from his emerald green eyes. He didn't want Riley's mom to see him like this. He was lost without her. He needed her to feel like he actually belonged, because without her, he would've gotten in with the wrong crowd. Now, she was gone, and it was his fault. But, everyone else didn't think so.

"What about Riley?" Topanga asked as she let Lucas go. Lucas took one look in Topanga's eyes before speaking.

"Can...can we go to your apartment where Mr. Matthews and Maya can here me too?" Lucas asked as Topanga nodded. They stood up and walked towards the door, with Lucas still holding Riley's necklace.

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I've got writer's block now, and I'm stumped. I forgot to add this in the author's note above, but this story is all MINE, except for the characters and places. And of Course GIRL MEETS WORLD. but the whole plot line is my idea. I didn't rip anyone off. Thank you. Let's see if we can hit 185-190 reviews before the next update, because I think that y'all can do it. If you REALLY want a faster update, get those review, favorite, and follow numbers up! Thank you, I AM WRITING!**


	13. Explaining

**Okay, some things were not made clear in the beginning of this story. Number one: The characters' backstories as to why they helped Brandon kidnap Riley will come up in this chapter or the next. Number two: I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, just don't flat out tell me that my story sucks or whatever. Number three: THIS IS AN AU, and I didn't make that clear. Number four: When I tell you a certain amount of reviews to put up, you don't have to. I only want to know if you like this story or not. I'm not trying to be shallow. Number five: The reason I didn't give you any clues as to what the mystery guy looked like, it was because I knew someone would guess it before I wanted them to. I know this is a super long author's note, but some things needed to be cleared up before this story continues. Thank you cowgirlangel95 for pointing out some of the many mistakes I made. Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who took up for me against Dean Youngblood. Now, on with the story...**

Riley woke up from her sleep to find Zay sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He had his feet propped up on a table with a book in his hand. He didn't notice that Riley was awake until she said something.

"Zay, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as she walked over to the dark-skinned boy. She sat down beside him and slowly took the book out of his hands.

"Riley, promise you won't tell anyone," Zay said quietly. Riley nodded as she leaned in closer to Zay to hear what he had to say.

"When I heard Brandon talking to Dave about kidnapping you, I knew I had to get in on it just in case they actually went through with it. So, I made up this story about Lucas stealing this girl away from me back in Texas, and I said that I was going to steal his girl from him. They let me in on it. What they don't know is that I'm going to give Lucas a call later on and let him know where you are," Zay whispered. Riley understood. Zay really did like her. As a friend, of course.

"Thank you, Zay! Why did I ever doubt you?" Riley said as she gave Zay a quick hug.

"You better lay back down. Charlie will be here to keep an eye on you in about five minutes," Zay warned. Riley nodded and got back in the rickety bed. She covered up and faced towards the wall away from Zay. Five minutes seemed like five seconds as Charlie walked in.

"Alright, Zay, you can leave. I'll watch her for the next three hours," Charlie said as she heard Zay mumble something and his footsteps walking towards the door. Then, she heard the door shut. She hoped that Charlie wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Riley, are you awake?" Charlie whispered. Riley didn't say anything she just turned around.

"Why are you helping out Brandon?" She asked. Charlie sighed and looked down. He knew he was going to have to spill eventually.

"It goes like this, Riley. I liked you back in seventh grade, and I wanted you to be mine. I couldn't do that because you and Lucas had this "thing" going on. I got over you in ninth grade. Brandon asked me a week before today if I wanted revenge on Lucas. I said no. He told me that he was just asking. Then, I saw him talking to Dave. I asked why did he want revenge on Lucas, and he said that Lucas stole his position as a backup quarterback. Then, he went on about how Lucas had stole his girl, and then I realized it was you. Soon, all of that anger and jealousy came back and I knew I wanted revenge on Lucas," Charlie ranted. Riley was shocked. So, it really was all Brandon's idea. She thought that it had been Charlie's AND Brandon's.

"I understand, but you need to understand that all we will be is friends, Charile. We will always be really good friends," Riley said symathetically. Charlie sighed before he spoke.

"Riley, I want to be more than friends, but you chose Lucas," Charlie kind of yelled. Then, he noticed that Riley was about to cry.

"Riley, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. You like me, but I don't like you. I understand," Riley said quietly. Then, she covered back up and rolled to the other side, away from Charlie. This was going to be a long three hours.

 **Lucas's View**

Lucas and Topanga walked together to the Matthews' apartment still upset about Riley.

 _I shouldn't have gone to football practice. I should've called her right afterwards since I did. God, Lucas you're so stupid. You're the worst boyfriend ever_ Lucas thought to himself. In a way, he believed them. Soon, he and Topanga arrived in front of the apartment and walked in.

"Lucas, are you sure you're ready?" Topanga asked the teenage boy. He nodded his head slowly in response. He and Topanga walked in to the Matthews' apartment where they were greeted by Auggie, Cory, and Maya.

"Hey, Huckleberry, where's Riley?" Maya joked, but soon regretted it as she noticed the pained expression on her friend's face.

"Maya, sit down. Lucas needs to tell us something," said Topanga as she and Cory sat down with Auggie on the couch. Maya sat down beside Cory and waited for Lucas to tell them the news.

"Well, as you may can tell, something has happened," started Lucas. "I called Riley to let her know I was on my way back, and Maya here answered the phone, saying that Riley was meeting me at the park. I didn't know it at the time, but Riley was set up. She's been kidnapped." Lucas finished what he had to say and started to cry again. Everyone gathered around in a big circle and hugged each other.

"It'll be alright, Lucas! We will find Riley," Cory said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Cowboy, Riley's strong and she's probably thinking about you," Maya said, hoping to earn a smile from Lucas.

"Hopefully so, Maya," Lucas laughed a little. Maya smiled.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around? Let's get to looking for Riley!" Shouted Auggie. Everyone agreed with the seven year old.

 **This chapter is not as short as the last one, but it's still one of the shortest. I'm trying to finish out the plot line. In the next chapter, Brandon will explain why he kidnapped Riley, and Lucas will end up figuring out where she is. This story probably has five or six more chapters to go until we're finished, but I don't know. Let's see how many reviews y'all can get up to before the next update. Tell your friends, family, or whoever about this story. Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. I'll give you an update as soon as I finish chapter 14!**


	14. Drama and a Secret Room

**Almost 200 reviews! Like, wow GUYS! You all cease to amaze me! Anyway, I noticed the DEMAND for chapter 14 and I was like, "Let's do this thing!" So, here's chapter 14! Hope you LOVE it! This chapter will also be all Riley, and the next chapter will be all about Lucas and how he, Maya, and the Matthews are going to try to find Riley.**

Riley laid in the bed for what seemed like forever. Charlie wasn't bothering her, so she decided that she would try to get comfortable in the bed. She tossed and turned, but she could never get comfortable. Charlie looked over at her. All of the sudden, the door opened and revealed Brandon.

"Alright, Charlie, you can go. I've got to talk to Riley...alone," Brandon said as the last part sent shivers down Riley's spine.

"Okay," Charlie replied as he left, giving Riley a small, sad smile as he did so.

"So, Riley, do you want to know why I brought you here?" Brandon asked as he walked over towards the bed. Riley scooted further away as Brandon got closer.

"Yes, I actually do," Riley answered shakily. Brandon sat on the edge of the bed, while Riley was at the headboard on the side farther away from him.

"Well, it's a matter of simplicity, Cupcake," Brandon started. Riley stopped him before he could go any further.

"You can't call me anything but Riley and only Riley," she said matter-of-factly. Brandon chuckled darkly.

"I can call you whatever I want because you're being taken care of by me," he said as he scooted closer to Riley. She couldn't back away from him, so she was stuck.

"No, you can't, and can you please back up? I don't like it when people invade my space," Riley acknowledged. Brandon denied her requests as he recuffed her hands to the bed posts. She didn't want to fight because she didn't want him to hurt her.

"Just shut up and let me tell you why I brought you here," Brandon said as he voice got a little louder. "First off, I wanted to show you that I am the guy for you, Riley, and not Lucas. Second, he needs to not get everything he wants in life, and he wants you. Third, I liked you before you even knew him. Lastly, I don't want you to ignore me." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Brandon, like I told Charlie. I love Lucas. I always have, and I always will," Riley stated. Brandon got angry fast and acted out as he hit her. Riley cried out in pain.

"Don't smart off to me! I'll hurt you," Brandon yelled. Riley's cheek was on fire, and she was pretty sure she either had a broken jaw, or she was going to have one heck of a bruise.

"Pl-please, d-don't hurt me," Riley whimpered as she started crying.

"I won't hurt you, because I love you. Do you love me?" Brandon asked sympathetically. Riley lashed out at him.

"No, like I said before: I love Lucas, and no one else," Riley said. Brandon hit her again. Riley was crying out loud by this time.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Brandon yelled at her. Riley still would not back down. She spoke before she could register what she was saying.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BOYFRIEND, LUCAS TRISTAN FRIAR! I'M NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE..IN LOVE...WITH YOU!" Riley screamed with everything she had. Now, her throat and cheek were hurting, but Brandon didn't seem to care. He grabbed her throat and almost choked her to death.

"DON'T EVER...TALK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Brandon yelled. Riley muttered out a choked 'Yes' as Brandon finally let her go. She coughed after he released her neck.

"Can you please take these cuffs off?" Riley asked quietly. Brandon looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Let me get the key out of my pocket," he said as he patted his pockets down. Finally, he pulled out a key and uncuffed Riley. She got up off the bed with so much speed, it would make a football player's head spin. Brandon chased her, but Riley made it out the door before he did. She slammed the door and ran down a long hallway.

"ZAY! CHARLIE! HELP ME!" Riley screamed as she ran down the halls. Finally, she saw Zay coming around the corner. Zay ran up to her and checked her cheek.

"Oh my god, Riley! He hit you!?" Zay asked furiously. Riley nodded as she started crying.

"Y-yes. Twice. And then, h-he choked me," Riley whimpered hoarsely. Zay carried her bridal style to another room that Brandon didn't know about.

"Riley, Brandon doesn't know about this room, so I'm going to let you stay here and call Lucas at exactly 1:00a.m. Got it?" Zay asked Riley as she nodded. He quickly and silently left the room as Riley laid down on the queen sized bed that was actually comfortable. She prayed that Lucas would find her soon and that Brandon wouldn't find her.

 **Was that enough for being held hostage? Will Brandon find Riley? Will Lucas find Riley before Brandon gets to her? What happened to Charlie, Dave, and Zay? Find out in the next three chapters. Also, leave a review when you read this!**


	15. Screams and Searches Part 1

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE... FOREVER! AGH! DON'T KILL ME! *Lies in a corner and sobs* I had everything written and my computer crashed, so I couldn't write! If I don't update in a certain amount of time, check the reviews, because you may see a review stating why or when the next update will be up or why it's not! Anyway, on with chapter 15!**

"Lucas, c'mon! Riley could be in grave danger!" Maya yelled to the teenage boy as they were running down to the park. Topanga, Cory, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas were all running towards the park, and Josh came fromm NYU to watch Auggie.

"I'm literally right behind you, Maya, but I'm looking for clues," Lucas retorted. As they neared the park, Lucas ended up in front of the group and was the first one to the park entrance.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, you go to the west side of the park. Maya and Farkle, you go to the north side, and I'll go to mine and Riley's special place," Lucas ordered.

"You and Riley have a "special place"?!" Cory shouted and used air quotes. Topanga quickly grabbed Cory's arm.

"Let's go, Cory," Topanga mumbled as she dragged Cory to the west side of the park. Lucas, Maya, and Farkle laughed.

"Okay, you guys head on up to the north side while I go look over there," Lucas said as he started walking towards his and Riley's place. As he neared the bench, his phone started ringing.

 **Hello?  
** ** _Lucas! It's Riley! Please help me!  
_** **Where are you?  
** ** _I don't have much time!  
_** **Riles, please tell me where you are!  
** ** _I don't know!  
_** **Riley, I love you! Keep that in mind. I'm going to run to the police station and get them to trace this phone!  
** ** _Please hurry, and I love you too!  
_** **Just stay on the phone.  
** ** _I will... AHHHHHHHH!  
_** **Riley!?**

Then, the phone line went dead. Lucas threw his phone down.

"Shoot!" Lucas yelled as he dropped his phone. He heard a crunching noise. When he picked up his phone, he turned it over and noticed a hairline crack at the top of his phone.

"Great," he muttered under his breath. He looked around the area for clues and was coming up empty-handed. Then, he noticed a small piece of white cloth. He picked it up and sniffed it. He immediately recognized the scent. Chloroform.

 **Riley's View**

As she was on the phone with Lucas, someone burst into the room. It was Brandon. He snatched the phone out of Riley's hand and hung up the phone.

"Who did you call?" Brandon asked with rage in his voice. Riley was whimpering now.

"N-no one," Riley stuttered as she put her hands up in front of her face. She could hear Brandon's huffing now.

" . ?" Brandon asked slowly but more aggressively.

"No one," Riley said as she moved her hands from her face.

"YOU CALLED LUCAS, DIDN'T YOU!?" Brandon yelled as he threw down the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"YES!" Riley yelled, immediately covering her mouth because of her outburst. Brandon's eyes widened in anger as he walked towards the trembling brunette.

"You know, you're going to have to suffer the consequences to your actions, Riley," Brandon said as he pinned Riley down.

"ZAY!" Riley screamed before everything blurred.

 **YES! I know I'm a horrible person, but I think you're all going to love this next chapter. Yeah, probably not. Don't jump down my throat if I don't update in two days or two weeks. Please give your thoughts on this chapter!**


	16. Screams and Searches Part 2

**I left you all at a cliffhanger, didn't I? *Laughs evilly* Seriously, guys, thank you so much for supporting this story, but it's only just begun. You shall see what I mean, soon. For now, let's just hope that someone helps poor Riley before Brandon hurts her even more.**

 **You all are probably wondering the following things:  
** ** _Why isn't Zay helping out?  
How did Brandon find Riley?  
Where's Dave?  
_** **Well, Zay is... occupied. Brandon actually saw where Zay had taken Riley, but he didn't see what room he had put her in. Now, Dave is coming up in this chapter along with Charlie. Now, on with Chapter 16!**

"Zay!" Riley screamed as everything started happening. Brandon punched her jaw, leaving yet another bruise on her porcelian face.

"No one can help you now, Riley!" Brandon screamed as he shut the door and locked it. Riley's eyes widened. She didn't think it would come to this. Someone had to rescue her, even if it wasn't immediately. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt more than he already had.

"P-please, don't hit m-me anymore t-than you already h-have," Riley stuttered, threatening herself that if she showed any signs of vulnerability, Brandon would take it and have his way with her.

"You should've thought about that before you called Lucas, your knight in shining armor," Brandon replied as he drug Riley off the bed by her arm.

"NO! Please leave me alone!" Riley pleaded, not knowing that tears were already seeping out of her broken chocolate orbs. No one, not even Maya, had seen Riley like this.

"Shut up!" Brandon yelled as he back handed Riley, leaving a red mark on her left cheek. She now had four bruises on her face and a multi-colored black eye.

"Lucas will find me, and then he will hurt you for hurting me," Riley cried out, angering Brandon beyond all anger.

"If you don't shut up now," Brandon started as he gritted his teeth together, "this will hurt a lot worse than you would ever imagine." Now, Riley was beyond frightened. She needed help. She wanted help. She started to scream, but she was stopped by the unidentified cloth that clogged her mouth from speaking or uttering another sound or word. Brandon pulled out a shiny object that looked similar to a knife.

As Riley looked closer, she noticed that the object was a knife. Her eyes widened in horror. He was going to kill her! She tried removing the cloth from her mouth, but her hands were now tied behind her back.

"This will only hurt a lot," Brandon laughed evilly as the blade appeared. Riley started crying again. She looked up and prayed to God that someone would save her from this psychopath.

 **Lucas's View**

As Lucas put the chloroform into his pocket, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Zay.

 **Hey, Lucas man! I know where Riley is!**

Lucas was ecstatic. But he received a message moments later.

 **If I tell you, you have to come alone..**

Lucas replied back almost immediately.

 **That's great, Zay! Where is she? And I'll come alone!**

Lucas put the phone in his pocket and looked back at his friends and his girlfriend's parents. They all looked, well, distressed. Maya's eyes were bloodshot from crying along with Topanga's, and Cory's fists were white as snow. Farkle was finally confused. So, this had all affected them. After what felt like forever, Lucas's phone buzzed once again.

 **She's at the old hotel on Wall Street. It's called Wall Street Inn and Suites.**

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as he finally knew the location of his other half. Yes, she completed him. He may be too young to fall in love, but he knew for sure that he was in love with Riley Elizabeth Matthews. He would always be in love with her.

 **Thanks man! I owe you one!**

Lucas rushed over to the group with a wide smile.

"Hey, Huckleberry, what's with the big smile?" Maya asked as she held on to Farkle's hand. Lucas had to make up an excuse. Oh wait!

"I found a clue!" Lucas exclaimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the chloroform cloth. They all gasped in horror.

"Lucas! Where did you find this?" Cory exclaimed as he jerked the cloth out of Lucas's hand and examined it. Sure enough, there was lipstick on the cloth.

"It was under our bench, Mr. Matthews," Lucas said as he became quiet. He had to make an excuse to go get Riley.

"Why so quiet, Mockingbird?" Maya joked, but in a serious way.

"I'm going to run downtown and get this to forensics," Lucas lied as he held out his hand for the chloroform. Cory handed it to him unwillingly.

"Where do you plan on going afterwards?" Cory questioned. Lucas wanted to make a joke, but it wasn't the appropriate time.

"I'll look around town for more clues," Lucas lied once again. As he finished his sentence, he ran out of the park all the way to Wall Street. A few people gave him questioning looks as he passed them, but he shook it off as he rushed to his girlfriend. He was going to murder whoever took her from him.

 **Riley's View [Be prepared for extreme torture, just in case :)))]**

"Hold still," Brandon commanded as he grabbed her wrist and put the blade to it. Riley screamed into the cloth that was holding her back from speaking.

"You want to say something?" Brandon asked as he lightly slit Riley's wrist. Riley's eyes released the tears that were being held back by a dam of some sort. Brandon grabbed Riley's other wrist and lightly slit it. As they bled, Brandon put away the knife and untied Riley. He still didn't remove the cloth. As he went to pick Riley up, Zay, Dave, and Charlie broke down the door. Brandon had Riley in his arms with her wrists bleeding and her face swollen.

"Put her down, Brandon," Zay said lowly. Brandon laughed a little.

"And what are you going to do about it, Babineux?" Brandon asked the dark skinned boy. Zay looked down and smiled as he and the other boys smiled.

"We aren't going to do anything about it," said the three boys in unison, "but he will." Brandon looked up as he met a pair of emerald green eyes filled with pools of rage. The set of eyes belonged to none other than Lucas Friar.

 **Stuff is about to get real, ya'll! I think this should satisfy all of you waiting people. I would say all of you impatient people, but you all are just anxious, just like I am. Honestly, I don't know where this chapter came from, but I like it! I hope you do too!**


	17. Finding Riley

**It's elementary, my dear Watson! We all knew Lucas would find Riley and beat Brandon's buttox. Might I say, Lucas, you have some mighty fine arm muscles there. Keep them in shape. Otherwise, you'll end up like me, out of shape. Haha! I just totally finished Sherlock Holmes and that was like the only line that stood out! I really need help. But we can all agree that Lucas's arm muscles are mighty fine. Now, let's get on with Chapter 17! I think you guys will be in love with this chapter...**

Riley looked between the two boys as they stared each other down, ready to kill. She motioned with her eyes for Zay, Charlie, and Dave to leave. They left as they turned and gave Riley a reassuring smile. Lucas's eyes were filled with rage as Brandon still held Riley in his arms, not letting her go. Finally, he spoke.

"Put her down, Brandon," Lucas growled, his fists white as snow and his face redder than a red rose. Brandon only laughed at Lucas.

"And why would I do that, Harmonica?" Brandon teased the Texas teen. Lucas looked at Riley and back at Brandon, hoping that Brandon wouldn't hurt her. Then, he noticed her wrists. Were they bleeding? He looked closer and noticed that they were indeed bleeding. Her face looked like someone had just used her as a punching bag, but what he didn't know was that Brandon had the knife, ready to kill Riley.

"Don't hurt her," Lucas cautioned. Brandon set Riley down. He put her in a front chokehole as he put the blade to Riley's neck. Riley's eyes widened, but she couldn't scream because the cloth in her mouth prevented her from doing so. Never in a million years did she think this would happen. Riley looked at Lucas and pleaded with her eyes for him to help her.

"Riley, do you want to say something?" asked Brandon. Riley was scared to nod, for the blade placed at her neck was uncomfortable, and nodding may slit her throat. Riley muffled a "Yes", and Brandon removed the cloth. Riley breathed out a gigantic sigh before she started speaking.

"Lucas, I love you!" Riley screamed as she started crying. Brandon was infuriated.

"NO! YOU LOVE ME, RILEY! SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Brandon shouted at the poor teen. Lucas didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could try and talk Brandon into dropping the knife and that they handle this situation man to man. On the other hand, he could just fight him now which result in him slitting Riley's throat.

"I don't love you!" Riley hollered. Brandon dropped the knife by accident as he spoke.

"You're acting like a stupid, immature child! Just say you love me," Brandon huffed. Riley knew what she had to do.

"Fine, Brandon?" Riley asked. Brandon smiled to himself, thinking he knew what was coming.

"Yes, darling?" Brandon responded. He released his tight hold on Riley, which was a big mistake. Riley struggled out of the hold he still had on her and punched him in the jaw, earning a groan from Brandon.

"That was for hurting my family!" Riley shouted as she started to kick Brandon, but he caught her leg, sending her to the ground.

"Did you just hit me?" Brandon asked as he reared back and almost kicked Riley in the ribs. Riley prepared for the blow, but it never came. She looked up to see Lucas and Brandon fighting.

"Why did you hit her?!" Lucas shouted as he threw a punch, missing Brandon and giving him a chance to get hit as well.

"Well, she was being a little thorn in my side," replied Brandon as he punched Lucas in the face, breaking Lucas's nose. Lucas landed a few punches to Brandon's ribs, but Brandon got the better shot as he punched Lucas in the eye and kicking him, which sent Lucas to the ground, bleeding and in pain.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. She took one look at Brandon before lodging herself at Brandon. He didn't see her coming. She pounced on his back and sent him to the ground.

"This is for messing with my friends!" Riley shouted as she kicked Brandon in the ribs, receiving a groan from Brandon.

"This is for hurting Lucas!" Riley raged as she kicked Brandon in the shins. Finally, she gave him one last kick before she said her final words to him.

"And this, this is for me!" Riley screamed as she picked him up by his collar, straddled his chest and knocked him out with one punch. She dropped him and rushed over to Lucas.

"Lucas, are you okay!?" Riley asked worryingly as she knelt down beside her boyfriend. His nose was bleeding, and his lip was busted, but other than that, he looked to be okay.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Lucas moaned as he turned over to look at her face up close. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face, but Riley winced, causing him to pull away.

"Don't worry about me," Riley encouraged. "You're the one lying on the ground."

"Yeah, but you're the one with a black eye, four bruises, and a busted lip," Lucas addressed as Riley looked down at her gold sweater. Sure enough, there were dried blood stains that she hadn't noticed before. She shook her head as she looked back up at Lucas.

"Can you get up?" Riley asked as she stood up, holding her hands out.

"Yes," Lucas answered as he took her hands and stood up. He winced and grabbed his side, but soon the pain subsided.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Zay as he came inside the room. He looked over at Brandon and then back at Lucas. "Wow, Lucas, you sure did a number on him, didn't you?" Zay laughed.

"Actually, Riley did that," Lucas admitted as Riley smiled. Zay's mouth dropped to the floor as he looked at Riley.

"You mean, you did THAT!?" Zay asked as he motioned to Brandon's immobile body.

"Yes, now handcuff him to the bed and call the cops," Riley said sharply as Lucas slung his arm around her.

"You were really brave to beat Brandon up like that, you know," Lucas acknowledged as they sat on the couch beside the window. Lucas removed his arm from around Riley's neck and examined her face.

"Thank you, Lucas, but he had hurt you," Riley said, trying to get the attention off of her and onto Lucas.

"No, you are not about to try and put this off on me, because he kidnapped YOU, Riley. He hurt YOU! He beat YOU, Riley!" Lucas raised his voice a little.

"Look, I don't want to fight, because honestly, my face hurts about as bad as being hit by twenty baseballs at one time," Riley admitted. Lucas's eyes met her chocolate orbs as they leaned in and kissed. Riley pulled away first.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked. Riley nodded in response as they walked out of the old hotel and to the nearest hospital.

 **Well, plot twist! Riley beat up Brandon, even though she was already beaten up! Who's got power? Girl's have got power! Well, there will be probably five or more chapters left in this story, but I'm not sure. Please review this chapter and let me know what your thoughts are. Let's get these reviews up to 170-175 reviews before the next update, shall we?**


	18. Flashbacks and Blackouts

**Guys! Almost 300 reviews! Like there are 25 more to go! Anyway, I know some of you really didn't like the last chapter because of the lack of action, but I wanted to save all of the action for this chapter and the next two that come after it. AAAAANNNNNDDDD...If the demand is crucial, I may do a sequel! NOT PROMISING YOU THAT I WILL! Anyway, back to Vengeance on an Innocent Soul.  
Blah blah blah, I don't own Girl Meets World... Wish I did though...**

They walked out of the old hotel, holding hands and smiling, but to Lucas, something was off with Riley. She seemed to be..distant.

"Riley, what else did he do to you?" Lucas asked as they stopped walking. Riley looked up at him with her one black eye and the other normal eye. The whole left side of her face was bruised, her lip was busted, and her left eye was swelling. The dried blood on the sweater was something else, though.

"A-all he did was h-hit me, Lucas," Riley lied. There was one thing he didn't know about. It was when he assaulted her. **(THERE WILL BE A FLASHBACK FOR RILEY! IT'S LIKE A DELETED SCENE FROM A MOVIE, SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T SEE IT IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER)**

"Riley, he slit your wrists, and he used you as a punching bag, but you look like he did something else. Your eyes are telling me that," Lucas responded as Riley turned and looked away from him.

"Fine, you want me to tell you what he did?!" Riley screamed, but she immediately jerked up her hand to her jaw. "Now, my mouth hurts!"

"You could have a fractured jaw, Riles," Lucas said. "I would also like for you to tell me what else he did to you." Riley took a deep breath as she remembered the past few hours in Brandon's captivity.

 ***FlAsHbAcK***

 _Riley was lying on the bed, and at the moment, no one was in there with her. She got up and walked over to the window. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Soon, she heard the door open, close, and lock. She turned around and came face-to-face with her captivator._

 _"Riley, are you trying to escape me?" Brandon asked as he smiled evilly. Riley swore she saw the flames of hell in his eyes._

 _"N-no, I just n-need some fresh air, th-that's all," Riley stuttered, scared of what Brandon's real intentions were. He walked towards her, causing her to back up and hit the wall. She gasped at the contact, but she didn't know what was to come._

 _"You were trying to escape, Riley. Don't lie to me," Brandon said a little louder. Riley blinked back a few tears as she gained the confidence to speak._

 _"I'm not lying," Riley lied. She needed Lucas right about now. At least Brandon hadn't puched her yet. Yeah, sure, there was a red mark where he had slapped her, but it didn't really hurt. Now, Brandon grabbed her arms, just above her wrists, and pulled her close to him._

 _"You will be mine, Riley Matthews, no matter the cost," Brandon said as he forcefully kissed her. She pulled away, jerked her arms out of his grasp, and slapped him across the face. Brandon's hand made its way to his left cheek and rubbed it._

 _"You're going to regret that, Princess," Brandon growled as he pulled her by her upper arm and dragged her to the bed. Riley kicked him in the thigh, but he turned around and punched her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She bent over, coughing and crying. Brandon chuckled evilly as he watched her suffer. Riley finally caught her breath as she looked up at him._

 _"How could you do this?" Riley whispered, still clutching her stomach. Brandon looked at her and smirked, causing Riley to feel uneasy._

 _"Your boyfriend took everything away from me!" Brandon screamed. Riley winced at the sound of his voice, hoping that the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. Brandon pushed her on the bed aggressively and started to tell her what was going on before she interrupted him._

 _"He's never done anything to you, Brandon!" Riley screamed. Brandon smacked her across the face hard as he regained his composure._

 _"He took my position on the field as quarterback, and he took you from me," Brandon said simply. Riley wanted to fire insults at him, telling him how stupid and dumb this idea was._

 _"So, like, you want revenge on him?" Riley asked. Brandon nodded as Riley continued. "Then, why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"Well, Princess, you're the only one that Lucas would die for. He'd put his own life in danger just to protect you. I figured that if I kidnapped you, Lucas would fall for my trap and come looking for you. I want him to watch me hurt you, so he can suffer the same pain I've felt for years. Every kiss you guys shared should've been me and you, Riley!" Brandon explained. "I always liked you Riley. I've loved you since fifth grade and tried asking you out. Why didn't you say yes?_

 _"I never liked you!" Riley screamed in his face. Once again, Brandon slapped her across the face. He hit her so hard, that it made her teeth shake. The red mark that he left would certainly turn into a bruise later._

 _"That'll teach you to yell at me!" Brandon said as he forcefully kissed her. She bit his lip, causing him to pull away._

 _"Look what you did!" Brandon screamed as he punched her in the stomach once again. Riley hunched over and coughed, as Brandon walked away, wiping blood from his mouth. Then, he turned around and punched her in the mouth, busting her lip in the process. Riley started crying._

 _"Don't EVER bite me again!" Brandon yelled as he unlocked the door and walked out. He slammed the door behind him, and when he did, Riley sobbed into her hands and was coughing at the same time._

 _"Lucas, please help me," Riley sobbed into her hands as she thought of him and her family and friends._

 ***eNd FlAsHbAcK***

"Riley, did you hear anything I just said?" Lucas questioned as she came back from those painful memories. "Riley, why are you crying?" Riley started to explain everything. Five minutes later, Riley looked up to see tears in Lucas's eyes as well.

"Lucas, please don't cry. We're together now. He can't hurt me," Riley whispered as she put her hand to Lucas's face. Lucas placed his palm over her small, cold hand and smiled sadly.

"I was stupid not to go with my gut instincts and ditch football practice," Lucas said as Riley moved her hand. Riley shook her head.

"No you weren't. It's your job as quarterback to be at every practice and lead our team to the top," Riley breathed as her vision blurred. She tried to refocus her sight, but it just kept getting blurrier and blurrier.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked, but his voiced seemed distant as it echoed in her mind. Now, her head was spinning.

"Lucas," Riley muttered before she faded into blackness and fell into Lucas's arms. Lucas sunk to the ground with Riley in his arms.

"RILEY!" Lucas screamed as he pulled out his phone and called 911.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, because I won't be updating until Friday or Saturday. I've got exams tomorrow and Friday, so give me some reviews to come back to! Let's try and reach 290-300 reviews before Saturday! I love you guys! Bye for now!**


	19. What's Going On?

**I left you at yet another cliffhanger! Well, since you gave your reviews, I'm giving you Chapter 19! Do you guys really want a sequel? Anyway, a one shot will be making its way out soon! :) Just to give you a heads up! Anyway, let's get on with this chapter.**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World *sighs***

"Yes, thank you!" Lucas said as he hung up the phone. The nearest hospital was a twenty minute walk, but he didn't want to risk Riley getting hurt worse than she already was. She was his everything, and if he lost her, he'd lose himself. He stroked her long dark hair and ran it through his fingers. How he wished she'd just wake up from whatever she was in. He didn't care if she had bruises and cuts, but she looked beautiful either way. Not just on the outside, but also on the inside. Soon, the ambulance arrived and loaded Riley into the van. The paramedic stopped Lucas before he could get in the van.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you family?" the paramedic asked him. Lucas took one look at Riley before he spoke.

"I'm the boyfriend, sir, and her parents are not home. I'm under specific orders to go wherever she goes," Lucas told the paramedic. He shook his head as he looked at his clipboard.

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless you're family, you can't ride," replied the paramedic. Lucas was taken aback. He called Cory.

"Sir, I'm calling my girlfriend's father now if you could just give me a moment," Lucas answered as the phone rang. Finally, on the third ring, Cory picked up.

 **Lucas! Where are you?!  
** ** _I'm in front of Wall Street Subway! Riley's hurt and the paramedic won't let me ride with her.  
_** **Let me speak with the paramedic.**

Lucas handed the phone to the paramedic. Thirty seconds later, the paramedic handed Lucas back the phone.

"Okay, sir, you may ride with us to the hospital. You have to sit in the front, though," said the paramedic. Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief as he climbed into the medical vehicle. They raced to Greenwich Village Hospital and Clinic. As they rode, Lucas was praying to God that Riley would be alright. Cory and Topanga, along with Maya and Farkle, were on their way there, so Lucas finished praying and looked back at Riley. They had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth to keep her breathing steady.

"Mr. Paramedic, sir?" Lucas asked. The paramedic looked up and smiled.

"Please call me John," replied the man. Lucas nodded and grinned at the man.

"Okay, John, what's wrong with Riley?" Lucas asked as John looked up from his clipboard.

"Well, from the looks of it, she appears to have a concussion and possibly a fractured jawline," John answered.

"Thank you," Lucas said as he turned back around to face the road ahead. They were silent the rest of the drive, which thankfully wasn't very much longer to Lucas. As they pulled into Greenwich Village Hospital and Clinic, Lucas saw Cory's SUV drive up and park. The paramedics were getting Riley out of the ambulance when Cory, Topanga, Maya, and Farkle came running towards them.

"Sir, is my daughter all right?" Cory asked frantically as Lucas walked over to them. John looked over at the group of people before speaking.

"I think she'll be just fine," John responded as the wheeled the gurney into the emergency room, followed by the group of people that had loved Riley since she was born. With the exception of Lucas.

"Mr. Matthews, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to find Riley!" Lucas started ranting immediately. Cory looked at the teenage boy who had stolen his daughter's heart back in seventh grade and sighed.

"It's not your fault, Lucas. It's whoever did this to her," Cory said as he patted Lucas on the back.

"I know who did it," Lucas mumbled. Maya looked at Lucas with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"You knew and didn't tell us!?" Maya screamed, causing everyone to glare at the blonde teenage girl.

"Well, I'm sorry, Maya! I didn't know who it was until I actually saw him," Lucas retorted. He was not about to take the blame for Brandon.

"Well, bad news, Huckleberry! Your girlfriend could've been hurt a lot worse," Maya interjected. None of them knew what kind of torture Brandon put Riley through, but she was strong enough to endure everything that was placed on her small plate. Lucas admired her for it.

"Maya, I don't need to hear this! I already feel bad enough that it was one of my friends that did this to her! I could've stopped it from happening!" Lucas yelled. Now, everyone's focus was on him. Maya wasn't about to back out of this fight.

"It's because of you that she's in there, Lucas! You didn't have to ask her out! You didn't have to woo her, but you did! Do you think we'd be here if you and Riley would've ever dated!?" Maya yelled out in hurt. She regretted what she had said immediately. Lucas looked down at the floor before he said anything.

"I'll go get some drinks," Lucas mumbled as he walked towards the cafeteria. When he was out of earshot, Maya fell to the floor and cried like a little girl who hadn't gotten her way. Farkle bent down on the ground next to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I-I d-didn't mean what I-I s-said," Maya sobbed. "I'm just shocked that Riley is even here!" Maya was leaning on Farkle for support. Farkle didn't say a word as he comforted her.

"It's all right, Maya. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just hurt and emotionally unstable now that Riley's back there, possibly fighting for her life," Cory said. Just then, Lucas came back with drinks.

"I've got coffee, two cokes, and a sprite. Who wants what?" Lucas asked.

"I'll take the coffee," Cory piped up as Lucas handed him the cup of warm liquid.

"I'll take a coke," Maya said since she had calmed down. Lucas handed her the can of acidic soda.

"I'll take the sprite," Topanga said as Lucas gave her the lemon-lime drink.

"I guess I'll take the other coke," Farkle said as he reached up and grabbed it. Lucas sat down beside Cory while they waited on news for Riley.

 **2 hours later****

Maya had fallen asleep on Farkle's shoulder, and Topanga had fallen asleep on Cory's. Farkle's head was resting on top of Maya's as he slept. Cory and Lucas were the only ones awake.

"Lucas, thank you for taking care of Riley," Cory said, not knowing how else to break the silence.

"You're welcome, sir," Lucas replied as he took a deep breath, watching the door and waiting for some doctor to come out into the waiting room and tell them what was wrong with Riley.

"I think it's about time you started calling me Cory, Lucas," Cory laughed a little, trying to ease up the tension. Lucas laughed a little too.

"Okay, Cory, but I don't think my southern ways would allow me to do that for long," Lucas mentioned. Cory patted the teenager's shoulder as he shook his head.

"You can call me Mr. Matthews, or...," Cory trailed off. Somehow, the word was stuck on his tongue. He couldn't say it.

"Or what, Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. Cory coughed a little before attempting to speak again.

"You can call me Dad," Cory choked on the word. Finally, the doctor came out.

"Who is the family of Riley Matthews?" he boastfully asked. Cory stood up, waking Topanga up in the process.

"We are," Cory answered. The doctor greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Green, and I'll be your daughter's doctor while she's here," Dr. Green informed the couple.

"Well, we're her parents, Cory and Topanga. Dr. Green, how's our daughter?" Cory asked as he fiddled with Topanga's fingers, finally grasping her hand. She squeezed his hand to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"When she was brought in, we noticed extreme bruising to the left side of her face. The right side of her jaw is slightly fractured, but we can fix that. As for the cause of the faint, she's suffering from a concussion," explained Dr. Green.

"How bad is it?" Topanga asked, finally being able to speak since she woke up. The doctor sighed and looked back up at the middle-aged woman.

"It's hard to say. I think it was caused by a fatal blow to the face, but it's hard to say. Your daughter also has lost some blood due to the cuts on her wrists. The one thing we can't explain is how she fainted after the ordeal she went through instead of immediately afterwards," the doctor continued. Topanga and Cory looked at each other with worried looks on their face.

"What are the side effects of the concussion?" Lucas asked the doctor. The doctor looked at him and smiled.

"You must be the boyfriend," the doctor smirked. Lucas chuckled a little and looked down.

"Yes sir, that's me," Lucas answered.

"Well, since you asked, she could receive amnesia. She could also experience dizziness, ringing in the ears, nausea, vomiting, slurred speech, and frequent headaches," the doctor explained.

"When can we see her?" Lucas asked, nudging Farkle in the process.

"Now, if you'd like," answered the doctor. Lucas nodded his head. "Well, follow me!" The doctor stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Farkle, wake up! We're going to see Riley," Lucas said as Farkle opened his eyes to meet Lucas's.

"Okay," Farkle said as he stood up, forgetting Maya was on his shoulder. Maya shot up.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" She yelled. She immediately realized she was just dreaming.

"Let's go guys. Riley's waiting on us," said Cory as the three friends and his wife followed the doctor to Riley's room, unaware of what was behind her door, waiting on them.

 **So, if you haven't read my first one-shot that I just posted, read it now. It's called Little Ray of Sunshine. Anyway, I'm glad that I've made it this far! Only, some people make me smile and others I'm just like, "Awe, my fam is so sweet!"**

 **I swear, I hate drama! Like, people will come up to you and start talking, but then they leave. When you go to talk to someone else, they're just like, "Why are you talking to them?" Like, OMGosh! It's my life. I'll talk to whoever I choose to talk to! Really! Then, people whisper stuff into someone else's ear when you're sitting there, laughing and talking with a boy! Like, it's not a big deal! Girls can talk to Guys, and guys can talk to girls! It's totally normal!**

 **Ugh, I hate this. But, I made good grades on all of my exams, so thanks to the reviewer that wished me good luck. You made me smile! Guys, I'm serious, mean girls are just about to get on my last nerve. Okay, that's another story for another day because this author's note is really long, and you guys have better stuff to do than read these long, boring author's notes. So, Chao (That means Bye in Spanish!) Nos vemos! (See You)!**


	20. Visiting Riley

**Well, we hit over 300 reviews! And Dean Youngblood, of course I forgive you! I can't hold a grudge. You were just stating your opinion. Anyway, well, it's update time! So, as you guys might have seen, I started a new story called I Won't Give Up. You'll have to read it to find out what it is. So, let's get on with Chapter 20 of Vengeance on an Innocent Soul...**

 **Disclaimer: I used to own Girl Meets World, but sadly I woke up and it was a dream...**

As they walked to Riley's room, everyone stayed silent. Maya was basically escorting Farkle down the hall while Cory and Topanga were holding hands. Lucas walked ahead of Maya and Farkle and behind Cory and Topanga. As they neared Riley's room, Cory and Topanga stopped.

"Okay, guys, one or two at a time. Topanga and I will go first, and then Maya and Farkle. Lucas, she'll want to see you last," Cory ordered as the three friends sat on the floor beside Riley's door while Cory and Topanga went inside.

 **Corpanga's View**

As they walked in their only daughter's hospital room, they said a silent prayer, hoping and praying that Riley was fine and not seriously injured. When they entered, they found their only daughter asleep with a gauze wrapped around her head and two bandaids on her wrists. As they walked towards the bed, Riley started to stir. Finally, she opened her big, brown chocolate doe eyes.

"Hey, mom and dad. Where am I?" Riley asked as she looked around the room, finally realizing where she was.

"You're in the hospital, Riley. Do you remember anything?" Cory asked as he stepped closer to his daughter. Topanga walked to the other side of the bed and held Riley's left hand and Cory held Riley's right hand.

"I remember being beaten by a really strong guy with dark hair and dark eyes. Then, um, Lucas came in and started to beat up, um, Brandon, that's the name, but Brandon got good shots to Lucas's ribs. Then, rage came through me as I took control and beat up Brandon," Riley explained, putting pieces together as she talked.

"Riley, how bad does it hurt?" Topanga asked as she really took in her daughter's appearance. Her left eye and the whole left side of her face was bruised and swollen, and so was her lip. There was a small bandaid above her black eye.

"It hurts a lot, mom, but it hurts even worse if I cry," Riley answered, looking up at her mother. How she wished she was as strong-willed and powerful as she was. She was always envious of her mom. Then again, being more like her father had its advantages.

"Riley, we're going to go now and let your friends come visit you. Then, later, we'll come back if you want us to," Cory said as he kissed the top of her head. Riley smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, love you guys," Riley said as her parents walked to the door. They turned to their daughter and smiled.

"Love you too," they said in unison as they walked out of the room. They shut the door and came face to face with three sets of weary eyes, waiting on news for Riley.

"Maya and Farkle, you both can go see Riley now," Topanga said as they walked back to the waiting room, leaving Lucas outside Riley's door.

 **Faya's View**

As the duo walked into the plain yet homey hospital room, they thought about what they were going to say. Soon, they came face to face with their best friend since first grade.

"Hey, Peaches," Riley said. "Hey, Farkle." They both smiled at Riley. She was still the same.

"Hey, honey," Maya responded. She walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Riles," Farkle said as he joined in on the hug. As they pulled apart, Maya walked over to the chair on the left side of Riley and pulled it close to the bed.

"Riley, are you okay?" Maya asked slowly, hoping Riley would realize where she was going with this conversation. Farkle caught on as he walked over to Maya and stood behind the chair, putting both hands on either side of Maya, resting on the back of the chair.

"I'm fine," Riley answered, oblivious to the direction that Maya wanted to take this conversation.

"No, Riley, are you really fine?" Farkle asked as he put a comforting hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya placed her hand over Farkle's, hoping that he would understand that was her way of saying 'thank you'.

"Yes! Guys I feel fine!" Riley raised her voice a little, clearly agitated with the repeated question. Maya flinched back, causing Farkle to jump back as well.

"Geez, Honey, you didn't have to yell," Maya said as she regained her composure, removing her hand from on top of Farkle's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I've already told you that I was fine," Riley answered as she laid her head back against the soft pillows. Maya watched as her best friend relaxed. Maya wasn't fine. She didn't want to say anything to Riley about her appearance, given that Riley was very insecure. She wanted to tell Riley that she looked terrible, but Riley would snap at her and say some things she won't mean to say.

"Well, we have to go. Lucas is going to come in here, okay?" Farkle told Riley as Maya got up and pushed the chair back to its place beside the window.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you guys later," Riley said as she closed her eyes, waiting on her boyfriend to see her.

"We love you," they both said in unison. Riley smiled at the two, knowing that they had some 'unofficial thing' going on.

"Love you guys, too," Riley responded as they waved. Finally, they made it out of the door and let Lucas go in.

"How is she, guys?" Lucas asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous.

"She's fine. Go get her, Tiger," Maya said as she patted Lucas on the back. She and Farkle waved to Lucas before they strode down the hall, holding hands as they did so. Lucas laughed and shook his head. Now, he took a deep breath and walked inside of his girlfriend's room.

"Hey, Princess," Lucas said before she could see him.

"Hey, Lucas," Riley responded, not opening her eyes. She heard Lucas's footsteps approach her bed as he began to speak.

"How bad does it hurt?" Lucas asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. Riley opened her eyes and met her boyfriend's emerald green stare. She could stare into his eyes forever and never grow tired of seeing them.

"It hurts, a lot," Riley responded as her headache came back. She winced a little, hoping Lucas wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Princess, you okay?" he asked as he stood up and walked closer to her.

"My.. head.. it hurts pretty bad," Riley answered as she rubbed the temples of her head with her index fingers, careful not to put too much pressure on it.

"Do I need to get a nurse to bring you some medicine?" Lucas asked as he fiddled with her right hand.

"Would it be any trouble?" Riley asked as she looked up to meet his eyes once again.

"Not at all," Lucas responded as he pressed the call button on Riley's remote.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the nurse on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I need some pain medication for Riley Matthews," Lucas responded as he looked down and back up at Riley.

"Sure, someone is on their way now," the nurse on the other line answered as Lucas ended the call. He placed the remote back down beside Riley. He picked her hand back up and held it in his large, calloused one.

"You know, I really love you," Lucas said as he looked down at their intertwined hands. Riley laughed.

"So you love my hand?" Riley asked as she raised an eyebrow. Lucas looked at her and gave her a playful glare.

"You know who I was talking to," Lucas responded as he winked.

"I love you, too," Riley answered as she laughed. All too soon, the nurse came in with some medicine and some water in a cup and gave it to Riley.

"Here, take this," the nurse ordered Riley. She did as she was told. The nurse looked between the two teens before leaning down to Riley. "This one's a keeper, Miss Matthews." Riley laughed.

"I know," Riley responded as the nurse walked out of the room. As soon as she did, Riley smiled to herself.

"What did she say, Princess?" Lucas asked with his eyebrow raised. Riley smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she responded as Lucas huffed and she laughed. He looked down at their hands once again. Then, he looked back up.

"Riley, I don't think I love you anymore," Lucas said, but he knew what he wanted to say next.

"What? Are you breaking up with me!?" Riley asked, shocked.

"I think I'm in love with you," Lucas said, trying not to laugh. Riley punched Lucas in the arm playfully.

"Don't do that again," Riley said as she smiled. Lucas looked at her and looked down at her lips.

"Do I have permission to kiss you right now?" Lucas asked as Riley's smile grew softer and even more innocent than ever.

"Yes, you have my permission to kiss me," Riley responded as Lucas leaned down and slowly captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She put her left hand on his cheek and still held his left hand with her right hand. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you, too," Riley said as she removed her hand from Lucas's cheek.

"I'm glad," Lucas responded as a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over," she said. Lucas looked over to Riley, smiling sadly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," Lucas said as he kissed Riley on the forehead. Then, he kissed her hand, and finally gave her a short but loving kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Riley responded as she waved to her boyfriend. She sighed and laid back on her pillows, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of cars passing lull her to sleep.

 **Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it. It's currently like 3:30 and I can't sleep, so I decided to update. I'm going to bed now. But let's see if we can get 215 reviews for the next chapter. If we get more, I'll throw in a cute Rucas one shot that I'm writing and update in two days. I did that today, so can I get a 'What-what!' Well, Goodnight. Technically it's morning but it's still dark, so it's considered night to me.**


	21. A Turn of Events

**So, I've written a new story called** ** _I Won't Give Up_** **and I'd like for all of you to check it out. I'm just trying to get it out there. You guys are probably going to kill me because it took me forever to update, but I have had writer's block. So, I hope this chapter makes up for my lost time! Love you guys! SOOOOOO MUCH!**

That morning, Riley woke up to the sound of someone talking. She slowly opened her eyes to find her doctor talking with one of the nurses. They turned their attention to Riley when they noticed that she was awake.

"Good morning, Miss Matthews! I hope you slept well," her doctor said. Riley smiled at him before she stretched.

"Thank you, and yes sir I did," Riley responded as she sat up on the bed. She winced in pain from the bruising on the left side of her face.

"Miss Matthews, are you okay? Do you need some medicine?" the doctor asked quickly. Riley nodded her head a little as the nurse walked out to fetch Riley some medicine.

"Dr. Green, is my family still here?" Riley asked as she fiddled with her thumbs. She wished she could go back to the night before and relive it.

"I don't know, Riley, but I can check if you'd like," Dr. Green suggested.

"Please?" Riley asked as Dr. Green nodded and walked towards the waiting room. As soon as he walked out, the nurse came in with some medicine for Riley to take.

"Thank you, Nurse Bobby," Riley said as she accepted the medicine and proceeded to take it. She swallowed the pill and drank a sip of water before she got comfortable in the bed.

 **Meanwhile in the waiting room...**

Cory and Lucas had stayed at the hospital all night while Maya, Farkle, and Topanga went back to the Matthews apartment to crash. Lucas was asleep in a chair beside Cory while Cory was reading a _People_ magazine. Soon, Dr. Green came through the doors and approached Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, your daughter wishes to see you and whoever is here with you," Dr. Green told the middle-aged man.

"Thank you," Cory said as he set down the magazine and gently nudged Lucas, but he didn't move. Cory shook Lucas with a little force. Finally, Lucas stirred awake.

"Huh? Why did you wake me up?" Lucas asked before he noticed the doctor. Cory smiled at Lucas as he stood up.

"C'mon, Lucas! We're going to see Riley," Cory said with a smile, glad that his little girl was going to be okay. Lucas stood up and stood beside Cory.

"If you'll follow me, we can get to Riley's room," said Doctor Green cheerfully as the three of them walked through the big wooden doors. Lucas fiddled with his fingers nervously as they neared Riley's room. He loved Riley with all of his heart, and he didn't want to lose her to some whack-job that was claiming he loved her. Lucas loved Riley more than anyone in the world, and he would stop at nothing to prove it.

"Well, here is Miss Matthews' room. She should be awake," Dr. Green said as he opened the door. He stepped aside and let Lucas and Cory inside the room. Cory let Lucas go in first and then followed. They entered the room as Dr. Green left to see other patients on the floor.

"Hey, Dad and Lucas," Riley said as she smiled weakly. Her headache was worse than it was the night before, so it was hard for her to see. Lucas and Cory shuffled to where Riley was laying down.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Cory asked as he took Riley's hand into his own. Riley smiled at her dad lovingly.

"I'm feeling better now that you guys are here," Riley stated as she looked back and forth between her dad and Lucas. Lucas gave her a bright smile, hoping that she still remembered the night before.

"I'm hoping we can get you out of here soon. Lucas has some good news to tell you," Cory said as he released Riley's hand, giving Lucas a small nod as he walked out of the room. While Cory sat outside, Lucas proceeded to talk to Riley. He walked to her bedside, cradling her small, fragile hand in his huge, calloused one.

"Honestly, how are you feeling, Princess?" Lucas asked as he caressed the back of Riley's hand. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine.

"My head is about to split wide open. It's never hurt this much. The doctor gave me some medicine, but it isn't helping much," Riley answered as she looked into Lucas's green orbs. She loved the color of his eyes, especially the little golden specks that mixed in with the forest green color.

"I'm so sorry," Lucas started. He felt like it was all his fault that she was laying in the hospital bed, beaten and bruised with a concussion. She shouldn't have endured what she did, and it was because of him. He did this to her, not Brandon. He should've followed his heart's message and not his head's commands.

"Lucas, this isn't your fault. It never...," Riley was cut off by Lucas speaking.

"Riley, I should've been there. I should've stayed with you. I've said this before, but this is my fault. I listened to my head instead of my heart. Riley, you know that better than anyone. You changed me. I was attracted to you because of your innocence, not your beauty. I thought I would've never had the chance to be with you. And my promise to you is this," Lucas said as he pulled a rectangular velvet box out of his jean pocket. Riley gasped in awe.

"Lucas," Riley started to say. Lucas opened the box and inside was the necklace Lucas had given her, the one Brandon had ripped off.

"I got it fixed. I know it should've taken longer, but my mom is in the jewelry business and fixed the clasp," Lucas said as he motioned for Riley to lean up. In doing so, Riley's headache became much worse, causing her vision to blur.

"Lucas, my eyes! I can't see! My head hurts so bad! Oh, God! How did I end up here?" Riley started to scream. Lucas panicked as he ran out of the room.

"Mr. Matthews! Riley is screaming. Get Dr. Green!" Lucas said as he rushed back into the room to try and calm Riley down. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and started to say calm down. When that didn't work, he crawled behind her and laid her head on his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Soon, Nurse Bobby came in with a needle and stuck it in Riley's arm. Within minutes Riley was asleep in Lucas's arms. Lucas gently climbed off the bed and laid Riley's head down carefully on the pillow. Dr. Green entered the room soon afterwards. He motioned for Cory and Lucas to come outside of the room.

"Dr. Green, why is my daughter doing this?! She wasn't like this when I was in there," Cory said frantically. Lucas put his hands in his pocket, scared of Dr. Green's answer.

"She has traumatic brain injury. Her concussion worsened overnight, and she'll possibly lose her memory of the last 24 hours if we're lucky. With a head injury like your daughter's, we don't know what to tell you. It's in God's hands whether she keeps her memory and vision. There's nothing more that we can do. We've done all we know how to do," Dr. Green explained as he patted Cory on the shoulder.

"Did you say 'vision'?" Cory asked questioningly. Dr. Green slightly nodded.

"Yes, I did. She had swelling behind the eyes when we did a CAT scan on her. We pushed it aside thinking it was just because of the blows to her head and nothing serious. One of our nurses was reviewing it earlier today and found that it was a severe swelling. Her vision and memory are on the line. I'm so sorry, Mr. Matthews," said Dr. Green as he gave Cory a sad smile and walked out. When Cory looked over, he found no Lucas. He looked to Riley's door and found Lucas watching Riley. He heard him sniffle and sigh.

 _It's your fault!  
 **No, it's not! Leave him alone!  
**_ _Riley wouldn't be in here if he had skipped.  
 **He would've let his team down!  
** He let her down!  
 **Shut up! He did his best and saved her before anything bad** **happened!**  
_ _She's in the hospital dying!  
 **No she's not!  
** Look at her lifeless body, Lucas! Look what you did to your innocent girlfriend!  
_

"Stop!" Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He pushed past Cory and sped out of the hospital. He ran as far as he could, trying to get away from the voices inside his head. He was tired of fighting himself. He tried to listen to his heart and say it wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty. He felt as if he could've prevented it somehow. Lucas ended up in the hospital courtyard. He sat down under a small gazebo and picked up his phone. He called the person he knew could help settle his demons.

"Mr. Friar, it's good to hear from you again! How are you?" said the voice on the other line. Lucas sighed into the phone as the tears stung the corners of his eyes. He breathed out and answered the person on the line.

"Riley's in the hospital."

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Who's on the other end of the line? And I need some ideas for the next chapter! And my decision has been made... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! I just need help with the titles. I have no suggestions, but please give me an idea or PM me. If you have an idea for a oneshot, PM me. If you just wanna talk, PM me. Let's see how many of you lovely people will review this and give me your honest opinion. The update was very slow, I know! If you want to complain, don't in a review! And bigger news! Vengeance on an Innocent Soul was read by a anonymous author, and they sent me an email! Guys, they said I HAD A LOT OF TALENT! But I told them about some of you awesome writers out there and they said that they would check it out! So, review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already! Bye, loves! I missed you guys and love you all so much!**


End file.
